


Alola Means Family

by LetoaSai, Ozzikins



Series: Melemele Mafia [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Implied Violence, M/M, Oblivious Sun, Obsession, Sass, Yandere Ilima, mafia, team skull - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 37,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozzikins/pseuds/Ozzikins
Summary: Ilima has no love for mainlanders, but the twins that have just moved to the islands might be an exception. He's had to deal with intruders in his territory and keeping the islands running is no small feat. A little distraction and a little Sun is exactly what he needs.





	1. Arrival to Alola

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do no own Pokemon or it's characters.  
> This was spur of the moment and totally for fun.  
> The lack of Ilima/Sun shippers hurts my soul a little, and really, does no one else see Ilima as a dangerously possessive boyfriend?  
> Story will be updated daily until completed.

**Ilima's POV**  
Ilima laid stretched out on his couch, too comfortable to move and no desire to. He’d had a sleepless night and even now his cellphone rested on his chest should another pesky problem arise for him to sort out. Had it not been his Captains calling to speak with him personally he would have ignored the lot of them and had them solve matters themselves. 

They were generally a trustworthy group, had they not been they would not have made it to Captain in the first place, but with a rival group trying to butt into his territory, his attention was necessary. 

His family had owned the Alola Islands for generations and some foreign upstarts weren’t going to change that. He scowled at the thought and brushed pink hair from his face. This new opponent was foolish and clumsily thrown together. They wouldn’t compare to his family organization on their worst day and certainly didn’t know a thing about island living. 

There had been nothing but grunts and newbie’s so far but his informants had already begun impressing upon them the dangers they were in. They weren’t on the mainlands anymore and things in Alola were done differently. 

A smile twitched at Ilima’s lips, but he was anything but amused. There was no island in Alola that was out of his reach and left weak without his influences. This was his home and no pathetic rivalry was going to creep it’s way into his territory. 

He rolled over onto the couch, petting his dog Komala as she raised her head at his movement and closing his eyes to block out the stream of sun shining in through the windows. It was far too early for him to be this tired. Far too early to have to deal with mainlander scouts, but fortunately one of his Captains had been happy to volunteer to interrogate them. The arrangement had suited Ilima fine, he had little urges to ruin a fresh manicure on trouble makers. 

A soft knock on the door frame to his living room had his looking up. 

“Pardon the intrusion, Master Ilima. Master Hau is here to see you. Should i show him in?” 

Ilima chuckled, surprised Hau hadn’t show himself in. “Yes, of course.” The woman turned to leave and Ilima huffed with soft laughter all over again. Hau had been his best friend since they were small children and he was never one to so readily offer up the respect to Ilima that everyone else did. 

It was only a moment later Hau was entering, dark green hair pulled back into a pretty mess and a far too devious grin in place. “Alola Ilima. Aren’t you looking decadently lazy this morning.” Hau collapsed into the vacant chair practically vibrating with secrets. 

“One of us was up all night,” Ilima answered smoothly. 

“Poor baby,” Hau teased. “Is that Aether Paradise place being a pain in the butt again?” 

Ilima made a face. That research facility in place just off the islands was odd but hadn’t yet been much of a problem. Their weather and animal related experiments were supposedly only in the area on a trial bases and they’d yet to truly annoy him even if their presence was irritating. 

“No. Not them. Lana and Kiawe stumbled across more interlopers. Kiawe is dealing with them.” Ilima shrugged. 

Hau snorted. “Ah, those Team Skull bozo’s. Are you sure letting Kiawe take a crack at them is a good idea? There might not be anything left.” 

“I don’t really care.” Ilima shrugged again. “And better him than Mina. She’s sure she saw someone suspicious and is tracking them down as we speak.” 

Hau winced but didn’t retain much pity. “Serves them right, i guess. Maybe after a dozen or so people go missing their little group will figure out that they aren’t welcome in Alola. You have had a busy night, haven’t you?” 

“It’s been rather long,” Ilima agreed. “Sometimes i hate having to be so well informed.” 

“Whatever control freak,” Hau grinned. “It’s just how you like it. Fortunately, i came with some good news, or at the very least, interesting news.” 

Ilima tilted his head back to look at Hau. “Oh?” 

“Mhm,” Hau kicked off the shoes that he hated and pulled his feet up into the chair with him. “Remember i told you that little place just off the Iki beach finally sold?” 

Ilima nodded. “Sure, that place has been empty so long. It was pretty big talk for a month or two.” 

“Right, well the occupants finally moved in. Traveled all the way from Kanto.” 

“Great,” Ilima said dully, already bored. “More mainlanders.” 

Hau snorted again, “Can you wait for me to finish? I thought they were a couple or something. You know, newlyweds or something like that but i strolled down there to be a good neighbor and met them this morning. Turns out they’re twins.” 

Ilima nodded slowly and quietly wondered if Hau’s face ever hurt from grinning so hard. “I’m waiting for the interesting part.” 

“Gods you will someday learn patience.” Hau gave a martyred sigh. “The guy, Sun. I’ll bet you anything in the world that you’ll fall in love with him on sight.” 

“Whatever.” 

“No, i’m serious!” Hau laughed, throwing himself on the floor beside Komala and pulling out his phone. “He’s totally your type and i snuck a couple pictures. His sister is pretty cute too but i know you like your pretties boy shaped.” 

“What would i want with a mainlander?” 

“Sex?” Hau offered. 

“He would have to be really pretty for that,” 

Hau just laughed softly, knowing that Ilima was a very high maintenance type of person. That said, it didn’t mean he couldn’t handle someone of equal character. “Just shut up and look.” He held up his phone only to have Ilima take it out of his hand a moment later. 

He spent a good minute on the first picture before flipping through all of the shots Hau had somehow managed to get that morning. Both twins were beautiful, with dark hair and fair skin the islands didn’t usually see. Their eyes were stunning and they were smiling in nearly every shot without even knowing there was a camera pointed in their direction. 

The woman was lovely and somehow reminded him of Mina. He doubted she was a woman who took much crap from anyone. Her brother on the other hand had a gentle smile and his posture betrayed a sweet demeanor. 

“You’re leering at my phone,” Hau commented, smirk returning. 

“I am not.” 

“You are,” he teased. “I told you so. You have a weakness for sweet boys. Give me a little time to get to know him and i’ll have a list of his likes and dislikes for you.” 

Ilima hummed, finally pushing himself up to sit before texting himself all of the pictures Hau had taken. He wanted them for himself. He wanted a great deal more. “You said his name was Sun?” 

“And his sister is Moon. It’s kind of cute. Too cute for Mainlander's. Seems like something we’d do here. I’ll bet they’ll fit right in.” Hau said, rubbing Komala’s ears absently. “Well, eventually.” 

Ilima smiled faintly. “I suppose introducing myself wouldn’t hurt.” 

“You mean stake your claim?” Hau mocked. “They’re the talk of Iki Town and i give it until tomorrow before Hau’oli is talking about them too. Not often we get mainlander's moving in. They’ll be drowning in invitations to do this or that. People might relax a little if they know they’ll have to get through you to get to Sun.” 

Ilima’s smile faded into a frown. “You think that’s necessary?” 

“I think he’s new and pretty.” Hau shrugged. “And you have a jealous streak bigger than the islands. If you don’t want him, fine. If you do, be upfront about it before someone has to disappear for touching this guy before you’ve made your move. People stay out of your way generally but you can’t expect them to know you like i do. We don’t live on an island of mind readers.” 

“Fair,” Ilima agreed. He’d have to pull his hair out if people found him as predictable as Hau did. It was better he was just scary and untouchable to the rest of Alola. “Well than i best go make myself pretty. You can introduce me this afternoon.” 

Hau laughed, getting knocked over as Ilima stood up. “Happily distracted from in intruders, boss?” 

“What intruders?” Ilima smirked, slipping out of the room. 

~ **Sun's POV**

“It’s so hot here,” Moon sighed, fanning herself absentmindedly as she ignored all of the boxes they still needed to unpack. The little house had two bedrooms, a bathroom and a decent size living room with a connecting kitchen. It was the right size for the two of them and the porch and yard was more than worth the time they spent traveling. 

“It’s beautiful,” Sun countered with a lazy smile from where he stood on their side porch. “Not a cloud in the sky. Weather like this is a dream and we’re going to have it practically every day.” 

Moon chuckled, “Until it’s the rainy season at least.”

“Go unpack something if you’re going to be a downer.” 

“Sorry,” Moon shrugged, picking up her cat Litten and wandering out to stand next to her brother. “Jet lag i guess. It should be the middle of the night and instead it’s the middle of the day.” 

Sun nodded. “So we’ll go to bed stupid early and get up early to get us back on track. The unpacking can wait and extra day,” 

Moon rolled her eyes. “There’s a sure fire way for us to put it off forever. Same as packing.” 

“It did not take us that long.” 

“You were still packing the morning we left,” She taunted with a grin. “When do the birds arrive?” 

“Within the week,” Sun said. 

The pair had graduated high school the year before and had been on their own ever since. Most thought they would eventually split off from each other the way they had their family but staying together had felt right. They bred a number of birds and would hopefully only add to their numbers here on the islands. 

Moon had a talent for rehabilitating ill and injured birds and Sun had a talent for training them to do what he wanted. Such things came in handy when only a little delivery business would keep them afloat for a while. With a few trips around the islands he might get them to easily fly from town to town, provided he could find them a place to rest while on their journeys. 

Only one bird had traveled with them, and that miscreant was already off exploring. 

“It should give me time to set up the bird sanctuary out back a bit. With all the yard space we have we could add onto it bit by bit too.” 

Moon finally gave him a smile. “Good. One of these days we’ll be able to separate our sections a little more.” 

“Don’t hold your breath,” Sun grinned. “We are officially poor. Got nothing but what we packed and a flock of birds. Oh, and the beach, lets not forget that.” 

“Yeah,” Moon laughed, they could hear the water and could see it from the front door. When they’d searched for a house on the islands they really hadn’t realized that ‘nearby beach’ meant it was fifty feet away. 

It was going to take a lot of work but in time Melemele was going to feel like home. 

“C’mon, let’s see what we can scrounge up for a late lunch.” Moon said, letting Litten leap from her arms and onto the back of the couch as they headed inside. 

“Don’t you want to explore a bit? Hau said Iki Town is just up the street.”

“Aren’t we technically apart of Iki town?” Moon asked, receiving a shrug from her twin. “The town isn’t going anywhere, Sun. I’m hungry.”

“Fine, fine. Ruin the adventure.” Sun said good-naturedly, pausing when there was a knock at the door. “Another visitor? People are are super friendly.” 

“Well get it,” Moon said, digging around in their kitchen bags yet to be put away. 

Sun wandered to the door, opening without fear of who could have been on the other side and was met with a smile that was becoming familiar already. “Hau!” He greeted, eyes sliding to the man standing just behind him and having a hard time looking away. 

“Alola Sun!” Hau greeted. “Alola Moon!” 

“This is a surprise,” Moon said as Sun stepped away to let the two men entered. 

“I know, i know, but i come bearing gifts,” He held up the bag in his hands. “Some welcome malasadas!” He set the bag on the counter and nodded to his friend. “This is my best friend, Ilima.” 

The pink haired man smiled serenely. “Alola. Hau told me we had new neighbors and i wanted to come welcome you as well.” 

“That was thoughtful.” Moon said. “We’re still finding our feet,” She gestured somewhat helplessly to the number of boxes that filled the room.

Ilima’s smile remained. “I hope you’ll let us know if there’s anything we can do to help.” 

“What’s malasada?” Sun asked. 

Hau gasped painfully deep. “You’ve never had malasada!? You poor things!” He opened the bags, pulling out the treats with Moon there with plates she’d already unpacked. 

“Um,” Sun tilted his head. 

Ilima slid up beside him and chuckled. “They’re his favorite,” He explained. “And he loves sharing them because it means he gets to eat them. They’re fried dough, and knowing Hau as i do, these are filled with something yummy.” 

Sun perked up, “Oh, sounds good.” 

“Sure does,” Ilima said and Sun wasn’t sure if it was his imagination or if Ilima was staring at him a little harder than most. “Where are the two of you from?” 

“Kanto,” Sun said, brushing his hair back behind his ear and almost scowling at himself over the gesture. It was the very same thing he mocked his sister for when she flirted. 

“The Islands must be quite the change.” 

“Yes, but it’s beautiful here and a change is what we needed,” He looked up at his twin's sounds of approval. 

“Okay these things are good,” She said, already snagging one of Hau’s offered treats. Sun didn’t waste any time taking one for himself and nearly purred at the taste. They weren’t going to starve but he doubted they’d be buying themselves treats like that very often. 

“Down Litten,” Moon said suddenly, grabbing her cat when it jumped onto the counter. “Not where we eat.” 

“Awe! Kitty, can I?” Hau asked, beaming when Moon set him in Hau’s arms. “He’s so freaking cute.” 

“And spoiled,” Sun added. 

Hau wasn’t the least bit deterred and rubbed just under the cat’s chin. “He’s lovely. I have a fox. She follows me around when she can be bothered. Pretty little thing.” 

“For a wild animal,” Ilima teased. 

“I don’t want to hear that from a man that has a mongoose or five in his backyard.” Hau grinned.

Ilima shrugged, leaning against the counter and taking a malasada when Sun offered the plate of them to him. “They keep kids out of the yard.” 

“No kids ever go in your yard.” Hau snorted. 

“Exactly.” 

Moon laughed softly, the bickering reminding her of arguing with Sun. “Do you also live in Iki Town, Ilima?” 

“No, i’m a little further down in Hau’oli City. It’s not too far really, maybe a half hour on foot.” 

Sun looked surprised, “Oh, and you came all this way?” 

Ilima’s smile was warm. “At the end of the day, Melemele isn’t all that big. It doesn’t take long to get from one town to the next and welcoming someone to our islands should always take precedent. We don’t get new arrivals all that often.” 

“Ilima knows everyone,” Hau added. “And everyone knows Ilima. It would have been totally strange if he didn’t stop in to see you.” 

“People in Alola really are welcoming,” Moon commented. “It’s a bit of a nice change. Not that people aren’t friendly in Kanto but…” 

“Polite vs friendly,” Sun agreed, licking the sugar from his fingers. “It’s nice.” 

“Well,” Ilima began, eyes on Sun. “Once the two of you have settled in you’ll have to come to Hau’oli and let me show you around.” 

Sun beamed, “Really? I’m really all set to explore, but there’s so much to do here first.” 

“Absolutely. I will leave you my number and you just let me know when you decide to drop in.” Ilima said. 

Sun felt butterflies stirring in his stomach already and wished they would beat it. He hadn’t even been in Alola a full twenty four hours and really didn’t need to start off the next chapter of his life with a helpless crush. 

“Thank you,” Sun said, throwing his arm out from habit alone when the flapping of wings shot in through the opened side porch door. 

Hau and Ilima both straightened but Moon only snorted and her cat didn’t so much as flick his tail as the enormous black crow landed on Sun’s outstretched arm. 

“Have a nice flight you silly thing,” Sun smiled, stroking his fingers down the dark feathers.

“Cool!” Hau grinned, “He’s yours? You have him trained to do that?” 

“Yeah, his name is Rowlett.” Sun grinned. 

Moon moved to covered the food to keep it safe from the animals. “It’s a bit of a specialty of ours. He’s not so much Sun’s pet as Sun is his pet.” 

“Hey,” Sun pouted. “Uncalled for.” 

“He stalks you and you feed him. You’re his pet.” Moon laughed. 

“Unbelievably cool, but that’s how i got a fox, so i’m with you man.” Hau said, torn between wanting to pet the crow and holding the fluffy kitty in his arms. 

Ilima on the other hand, wasn’t so limited. “May i touch him?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Sun nodded, reaching out to take Ilima’s hands and bringing it up to brush his fingers against Rowlett. The crow shifted from foot to foot and gave a single loud ‘caw’ but settled easily enough with the notion that Ilima wasn’t intending him, or Sun harm. 

“What he didn’t tell you is that Rowlett bites and had he not been holding your hand you’d have gotten one hell of a nip.” Moon said. 

Hau had snorted back a laugh but Ilima continued to smile in a seemingly happy daze. It was obvious he had little trouble holding Sun’s hand to pet Rowlett. 

“He’s not that bad,” Sun slid his sister a look. “You’re not one to get people to be afraid of birds.” 

“Not birds, just your monster,” Moon’s shoulders shook from laughter. 

“You guys are hilarious,” Hau grinned. “We should definitely hang out more. Between Ilima and me we can show you everything worth seeing on the island. Hell, all the islands probably.” 

Sun and Moon both smiled, their bright smiles identical. “Thank you,” 

Ilima didn’t add much more to the conversation, but he never commented on Sun still having a hold of his hand either.


	2. Date in Alola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilima is all to happy to take Sun out on a date, even if Sun doesn't know he's on one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.  
> Something about Ilima chasing after Sun and getting rid of anyone in his way somehow seems so canon to me.  
> Updates every day until completed.

**Ilima's POV**

Ilima wandered down the long hall of his home, phone pressed to his ear. He’d make it to the end and turn around to start over again the same way he had been doing it for over an hour. 

“If they’re proving to be difficult then dump them in the ocean. We don’t need them. Not their information, not their bodies. I won’t have them thinking they’re important enough to keep.” 

“I’m not sure they even have information, boss.” Mallow’s voice said cheerfully. “My guess is that they came over here totally uninformed. They had a small amount of drugs on them but nothing else. If Kiawe can’t get anything out of them, there’s nothing to get.” 

“Most likely. I didn’t expect them to offer me anything worthwhile.” Ilima mused, “And I’m not in the market for mainlanders. Either drop them in the ocean or return them to the mainland in a similar condition.” 

Mallow made a disgruntled noise, no doubt less than thrilled about taking the ferry to the mainland. It was a whole day wasted. “I’ll see if Mina feels like sending a message. Otherwise, to the ocean they go.” 

“Suits me.” Ilima agreed, checking the time. “You lot can handle this without any hand holding. I have plans.” 

“Sure thing, boss. We got it.” 

Ilima hung up without further prattling. He did like to keep apprised of the the going ons around his islands but his Captains were quite capable. For all Hau liked to call him a control freak, he was able to step away sometimes, especially when something else was holding his attention. 

It had been a little less than a month since Sun and his twin sister had moved to Melemele Island and Hau, damn him, had been spot on. 

Sun had enchanted him from the very beginning. He was sweet and funny without coming off as some weak thing that had to hide when a predator was on the loose. The predator in this case was Ilima, naturally, but Sun seemed to be oblivious of it. It was charming, and Ilima wanted nothing more than to possess him. 

Sun was aptly named and anyone speaking with him brightened tenfold. He was charismatic for sure and Ilima was loath to share him with anyone for more than a few minutes. It was a lesson in patience to not simply drag Sun home with him and have his way with him. Manipulating him would have been easy, and drugging him easier still. Neither thought, oddly enough, was appealing. 

Sun not being himself would have been a crime Ilima wasn’t willing to commit, so he waited. He’d have Sun swooning and dancing to his machinations soon enough, but the boy would be happy and willing. 

Ilima gaze jerked to his window when he caught sight of someone dashing by on their bike. He could spot Sun anywhere and smirked at the speed he was moving. The island had already fallen for the sweet twins and their little bird sanctuary. Many were prepared to ignore the new mainlanders but it was hard to dismiss their kind nature.

He had nearly laughed the first time he’d been able to visit the twins after their birds had arrived. It was obvious the creatures adored them and both twins had at least one bird on them at any given point. The birds were still being trained for their new surroundings but the people of Melemele were already thrilled at the notion of having the bird delivery service up and running. 

It would spread to other islands in time, Ilima would make sure of it. If such a little thing would make Sun happy then he’d do a great deal to see it come to fruition. He had the power and resources, it made sense to use them. 

Checking himself in the mirror he headed out, positive it wouldn’t take long to catch up with his little delivery boy. Not when he knew where he was headed thanks to Hau snitching his schedule. 

Hau’oli city had been welcoming of the twins, they had no choice in the matter. Ilima slid into his car and after a moment of deliberating, decided to pick up Sun before they got lunch. The longer he got to spend with the boy the better. 

Thanks to the heat he drove with the top down and nearly had the streets to himself. There were tourists around but there always were. He had little room to complain about them when they funded so much on the islands but the few months a year where tourists didn’t travel so much was everyone favorite time of year. 

He parked at the school, pleased to see Sun’s bike hooked up out front with the others. The silly boy didn’t know yet that there was no reason to lock his things up. Rumors were already spreading and no one was stupid enough to touch anything that belonged to Ilima.  
The school yard was covered in kids of all ages. It was the biggest school on Melemele island though not the only one. Here, children got the best of island learning mixed with fun. He doubted other kids went to the beach for recess. 

Sun wasn’t hard to find being one of few tall people around, he stood with one of the teachers he was delivering some envelope too. He hadn’t gotten his birds trained just yet but the mail ferry was all too happy letting Sun take some of the delivery work off their shoulders.  
Ilima approached casually, but his blood turn into bitter ice when the teacher, a pretty younger woman laughed and placed her hand on Sun’s. Those hands were his… 

“Here you are,” Ilima said, his serene smile back in place making the woman, Emily flinch and jerk away from Sun. 

“Ilima!” Sun looked surprised and turned to give him his full attention. One way to definitely have Ilima preening was to have one hundred percent of Sun’s attention on him. “What are you doing here?” 

“I saw you on your bike as i was headed home,” He lied smoothly. “I thought i’d grab you for lunch unless your sister is expecting you.” 

Sun’s cheeks went pink and his smile softened. “Um, yeah. To lunch, i mean. Moon’s tending the flock. Some of them are still really unhappy about the move.” 

Ilima slowly slipped his fingers around Sun’s wrist until he was gripping it lightly. “We’ll bring her back something.” 

“That’s a great idea,” Sun nodded. It wasn’t hard to figure out that, despite the way the twins carried on, they were close. The way to one twins heart would involve befriending the other. He turned back to Emily with an openly friendly look. “I’ll have a look around next time, if that’s okay?” 

Emily cleared her throat, looking up from where she’d been examining the ground to keep from looking directly at Ilima. She caught his wild stare from just behind Sun and took a hasty step back. “Whenever you like, no rush, none.” she said quickly, hands clasped tightly in front of her. 

“Great,” Sun said. “I’d have loved going to school here. It’s a shame we waited to move.” 

Ilima chuckled, succeeding in getting Sun’s focus back on him. “Everyone went here at some point i dare say. I’ve been told our school system is a bit unorthodox but that just leads me to believe that I wouldn’t have done well in school elsewhere.” 

Sun snorted, “Eight hours trapped at a desk was never my idea of a good time. It’s beautiful here.” 

Ilima tugged on Sun’s wrist gently and the younger man fell into step beside him as he turned away. “I definitely wouldn’t have done well in Kanto. I would often leave early to go surfing.” 

Sun grinned, turning briefly to wave goodbye to Emily. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” he didn’t notice the warning look Ilima tossed over his shoulder or the way Emily paled. He did however notice how Ilima had stopped talking as they walked to his car. “I don’t know how to surf,” he offered. 

Ilima’s small smile returned. “If you’d like to learn i can teach you.”

“I don’t know how you’d ever have the time. Hau wasn’t kidding when he said everyone knows you. I’ve gotten the impression that you’re awfully busy.” He spoke softly and the shy tone nearly forced an inappropriate comment right out of Ilima. 

He swallowed the words down but didn’t fight the shiver from his own filthy thoughts. ”I make time, Sun.” He squeezed his wrist. “I wouldn’t see anyone and would die of boredom otherwise.” 

Sun’s small smiles were going to be the death of him. “I’d love to learn. When you have time. I should probably be better adjusted here myself. I swear i’m still getting lost. I don’t know how when this island is a circle but I am.” 

“You poor thing,” Ilima laughed absently, trying to rid himself of images of Sun at the beach in nothing but swim trunks but the vision wouldn’t leave him... “Just ask for directions. Anyone would be happy to help.” 

“I have been,” Sun agreed, seemingly only noticing Ilima’s hold on him when he went to get his bike and couldn’t. Ilima just kept walking, pulling Sun along with him. “Oh, my bike though?” 

“We’ll come back for it. I didn’t invite you to lunch to watch you trying to keep up peddling with my car.” 

“Oh, are you sure you want to go through all the trouble?” Sun asked but was walked right to the passenger side door that Ilima opened for him. “I guess so.” 

Ilima hummed and shut the door, sighing at the sight of Sun sitting in his car. He looked right there. He should be in Ilima’s things all the time. His car, his house, his clothes. Ilima smirked and rounded his car to the drivers side and hopped over the door to slide into his seat.

“You’re never any trouble,” he finally said. No, it was other people that were the trouble. The loud caw above the car had Sun grinning and looking up. “I see Rowlett has tracked you down.” 

“Looks that way. Personally, i think he heard the word lunch and is trying to get a treat out of it.” Sun laughed, turning to look at Ilima. “You’re going to spoil him too.” 

“I’ll spoil you both,” Ilima mused, smirking contently when Sun went scarlet and couldn’t seem to find his voice the rest of the ride. 

 

~~ **Sun's POV**

“Just play it cool, Sun,” He thought, trying hard not to stare at his pink haired host. Since moving to Alola, life had changed in a series of different ways. The new house, the birds, the lack of familiarity… 

He knew he could cope with all of those things, but he hadn’t expected having a crush bigger than Kanto. It was worse than his first crush. Worse than even his last relationship. Ilima was some kind of force of nature and it left Sun winded. The attraction was intense but worse than that was the allure. Sun often had to fight the urge to curl up against Ilima’s side and bury his face against the older mans throat. 

They’d only known each other a month and cuddling was probably off limits. But Ilima would stare at him like he was the only person that existed and he got far too hot. He never knew when he would be abducted and what Ilima would have planned for them. 

He was thrilled to go for lunch, but after sitting in Ilima’s car and going to a real restaurant rather than one of the smaller places that catered to tourists, it was starting to feel like a date. Sun sighed softly, he definitely didn’t need to get his hopes up with thoughts like that.

“Come on, i have a table in the back,” Ilima said, pulling Sun along by his wrist again. He was a bit pushy, wasn’t he? Anyone else and Sun would have jerked his hand away or at the very least complained, but it was Ilima, and this was so close to holding hands. 

“Are you okay?” 

Sun jumped but put a smile on. “Yep. I’m fine. I haven’t seen a place like this in Alola yet. Did you say you have a table in the back? Who just has a table?” 

Ilima laughed. “Well I am something of a regular and my grandfather helped fund this place when it first opened and I still know the owners so they are still very kind to me.” he led Sun to the table and pulled out a chair for him. 

Sun prayed to whatever deity that was listening that his face wasn’t inflamed. “Thanks. I guess it’s nice your family helped build something.”

Ilima’s smile grew, “We helped out a bit around all the Islands. I grew up on Melemele so it’s always been my sweet spot. Do you miss Kanto?” 

“Not so much yet. We grew up in Saffron City so living near the water is still a treat for us. Ours parents separated when we were young so Moon and I were split up and didn’t see each other regularly until high school. Both of our parents have new family’s. New kids. It might be selfish but Moon and I just wanted to be away from that for a while. We don’t feel left out when we’re together.” 

Ilima nodded, having apparently absorbed the information. “Poor honey. I’m sorry, that sounds rough on you but i’m not sorry it led you here.” 

“Me either. I like it here a lot.” 

They paused to order and Ilima kept his eyes locked on Sun’s. It made it hard to look away, like he couldn’t. Ilima’s focus was hypnotic, and Sun didn’t find himself questioning how the older man was so popular anymore. People in both Iki Town and Hau’oli City were obsessed with Ilima and spoke of him often. It was usually in an awed tone that made him seem untouchable. 

Apparently a few of his neighbors had spied Ilima leaving the twins home one afternoon and were stunned by the fast friendship. Sun didn’t know how he’d apparently earned the friendship but he wanted to badly keep it. 

Ilima reached out, grabbing Sun’s chin with his thumb and forefinger. “Are you sure you are okay? You’ve been spacing out this afternoon. Am i boring you?” 

Sun inhaled sharply, “No! No, not at all. I’m sorry. I have been drifting off i guess.” 

“What’s wrong?” His grip squeezed gently and he smiled sweetly. “Has someone been bothering you?” 

Sun blinked, “Huh? No. Nothing like that. Everyone’s been really nice actually,” He smiled and Ilima seemed to relax. “Do i seem upset? Maybe it’s nerves, i’m headed to Akala Island in a few days to see about sorting out a landing for my birds.” 

Ilima cocked his head to the side, mauling that over. “I know a woman that lives in a wildlife preservation. It’s called the Lush Jungle. She might be able to help you.” 

“Really?” Sun perked up. “I really just need a place for them to land and rest and well, obviously someone to deliver their messages.” He smiled faintly. “I guess that’s actually asking for a lot.” 

“We’ll sort it out,” Ilima promised, finally releasing Sun’s chin. “I suppose you’re taking the ferry?” 

“Yep, seems to be the only way to go.” Sun said, cutting off when their food arrived. Maybe it was Alola but it arrived much faster than he was expecting. His eyes widened at the sheer amount and the smell was enough to make him as excited as Hau over malasadas. “Oh…” 

Ilima looked oddly pleased, “Is food the way to your heart?” 

Sun felt his face heat up, “It certainly doesn’t hurt, but i’m not quite sure who would be concerned with my heart.” 

“Ah,” Ilima mused, and the sound of his voice had Sun’s heart kicking up a notch. “I’m quite concerned with your heart, Sun. In fact, it’s becoming something of an obsession.” 

“Obsession?” Sun just looked confused. He gaze flickered between Ilima and their food.

Ilima reached out, hand on Sun’s thigh. “Go ahead and eat. You’ve got to be exhausted after your deliveries this morning.” 

“But…” Obsession? What about him was worth obsessing over. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, eat,” Ilima looked content, and it must have been the lighting that had his eyes practically glowing. 

They began eating, Sun fully in love with his entree. This was definitely a place he would need to drag is sister. She’d enjoy it there and if they called ahead they’d hopefully grab a table of their own. 

“Watching me eat can’t be so interesting,” Sun chuckled, feeling butterflies roll around in his stomach while he hopped he wasn’t making a fool of himself. 

Ilima shrugged. “You’re happy. I rather like watching you while you’re happy.” 

Sun hummed but remained confused. “Well how can someone not be happy at a place like this? It’s the whole atmosphere. Eating yummy food with a friend.” 

Ilima’s smile grew a little wider. “I’ll have to treat you as often as possible.”

“You don’t have to do that,” Sun said quickly. “This place looks expensive. You’ve been nice enough to us since we got here.” 

“Sun,” Ilima said patiently. “I have my own table here, don’t you think i can afford to spoil you? I don’t mind. In fact, it’s what i want. I want to do this.” 

There was a moment where Sun wasn’t sure if he was breathing. He hadn’t fallen over so he must have been but the tightness in his chest really shouldn’t have allowed it. Did Ilima have this effect on everyone? How many special lunches like this did he have a week? Was this really a date? 

He was never actually asked on a date, but maybe things were done differently in Alola. Ilima and Hau were always inviting Moon and him to eat so that didn’t seem to mean anything serious. 

“Sun,” 

Sun jumped, feeling Ilima’s hand back on his thigh. “You’re spacing out again, honey.” 

“Sorry,” Sun offered a bashful smile, cursing his internal monologue. “I’ve never quite met someone like you before.” 

“I will take that to be a compliment,” 

Sun grinned, “Yes. It was meant to be.” 

Ilima’s smile lit up his whole face and Sun thought he felt an odd stillness in the restaurant. An odd attention all pointedly directed at their table. Maybe this was normal behavior for Ilima… 

“Do you have more deliveries today?” 

“No?” Sun blinked. “I’ve gotten everything done already.” 

Ilima’s smile remained, “Well then stealing you for the better part of the afternoon is possible. We’ll order something for your sister and snag a treat for your Rowlett before we go.” 

Sun felt those butterflies fluttering again. Maybe it wouldn’t be so far-fetched to ask Ilima out someday. If this was Ilima not even trying, than Ilima in a romantic setting might kill him. 

“Sun,” Ilima laughed again, pulling him from his thoughts with another squeeze to his thigh. It was going to be a very long day.


	3. Intruders in Alola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilima's main priority is slowly becoming Sun's safety. It's proving to be difficult with all these damn intruders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon  
> Updates daily until completed.

**Ilima's POV**

Ilima flew into his own home, his good mood showing with his long strides. He went straight to his room, relieving himself of his jewelry and changing into more comfortable clothes. He turned on music out of habit to drown out the silence in his room and swayed. 

“Sally!” he yelled for his maid while he ran a hand through his hair. An entire day spent with Sun had done wonders for him. The boy was so sweet he could hardly stand it. He wanted to ravish him as much as he wanted to keep him pure. 

“Sal-” He started yelling again and cut off the moment he realized the woman had appeared. “Oh, there you are. Call Hau, i want him here ASAP. I have another call to make and he should be here by the time i’m done.” 

“Yes, Master Ilima.” 

“Have i missed anything important?” 

Sally nodded. “Ms. Acerola arrived an hour ago. She has made herself at home in the basement. She brought a package with her. I have presumed that she was en-route and stopped here rather than continuing on to Ula’ula Island.” 

“I see,” Ilima mused, brought back to reality briefly. “Package” was the nicest way his staff had found to explain when Acerola had not arrived alone but her companion was not exactly a guest. 

So Acerola was torturing someone in his basement. He sighed softly, dismissing Sally with a nod for her to make her call while he made one of his own. Honestly, he did not like bringing work home with him, why did others have to intrude? 

It was definitely something he was going to have to forcefully stop. He did not need his Captains dragging fools onto his property should he ever have Sun home, and he planned to have Sun there often. 

Granted, Sun would hopefully be deliriously sexed out and curled up in his bed; too sated and oblivious to care what was happening around him, but he didn’t want to take chances. His honey was too kind to deal with Ilima’s day job so he never would. If Ilima had it his way Sun would be too spoiled to care what it was that Ilima actually did but if he found out, well, he’d deal with that then. 

Those who knew would do well to keep their damn mouths shut. He pulled out his phone and let his hair fall free from it’s tie. Sun had taken up most of his attention during the day, as he should, but he’d made several mental notes to deal with. 

He dialed Kukui’s number while moving his hips to the music. 

“Hey boss.” He picked up after the first couple of rings. Kukui had always been a bit of a genius and where others dismissed him for his youth, Ilima hadn’t made that mistake. “You need me?” 

“Not directly. I do have something for you to do for me when you have a spare moment. Sooner rather than later but i dislike dictating your schedule if i don’t have to.” 

Kukui chuckled, “Sounds like someone pissed you off.” 

“Just so,” 

“Who needs a talking to?” 

Ilima smirked, Kukui wasn’t just intelligent but remarkable fit and intimidating. “A teacher from the school, obviously. About 5’6”, short dark hair, young, named Emily.” 

“Mhm,” Kukui hummed, absorbing the information. “What kind of talk are we having.” 

“First warning. I don’t want to disrupt the school so hit her home. House, car, whatever. Trash it. Also break something.” 

Kukui chuckled, “I assume you don’t mean her neck,” 

“I’d be talking to Mina if i did. Neck breaking is a poor first warning even for me. We’ll start small. Fingers. Wrist. Whatever. She touched something that belonged to me and i would prefer if she didn’t do that again.” 

“Ah, Hau said you were busy today. I shouldn't ask, but does this have anything to do with-”

“You shouldn’t ask.” Ilima cut him off. “He’s mine and i won’t have someone else making that mistake. Handle this for me. She doesn’t need to be crippled yet but i’m not opposed to fear.” 

“You got it, boss.” He said agreeably. “I’ll head over this evening.” 

Ilima nodded, grinning slowly at the thought of that woman paralyzed by fear. Kukui was good at getting the results Ilima wanted and that woman would never make that near fatal mistake again. Sun wasn’t for her to touch. He wasn’t for anyone to touch that Ilima has not vetted and certainly not in an intimate way. 

Ilima left his room and ended the call, still moving to music that grew more muffled as he walked down the hall to the stairs. He had a great deal to learn about his Sun but he’d made a promising start. He was relatively certain he could write off his family. Moon seemed to be the only important one and she was a sweet girl. How his parents could have separated the pair, no doubt causing them great anxiety, well he couldn’t think about that. He had no business stretching his reach into Kanto and he got the feeling Sun would not want him to. They could have their new families. Sun and Moon belonged to Alola now. 

His honey was skittish and Ilima never wanted him to lose that sweetness. It was beyond endearing and he seemed to be quite accepting of his touches. He never pulled back or shoved Ilima away from him, of course knowing Sun he would be to shy to do that anyway. Whatever the reason, Ilima was happy to do the touching. 

He went down the basement steps, his nose wrinkling at the smell of sweat and blood. “You better have rolled up the carpet!” 

“I did, i did.” Acerola sighed, circling around a pink and blond haired woman bound to a chair that was chained to the far wall. She was all in black and had the same tacky skull emblems the other grunts sneaking around had. The difference being that she didn’t wear the skully the others had, though it could have been removed. 

“What’s this then?” 

“Someone higher up the chain.” Acerola shrugged, poking at the unconscious woman. “I was hoping she would prove to be more useful but i might have broken her.” 

Ilima rolled his eyes. “Why the hell did you bring her here?” 

“Because i was already on Melemele coming to see you when i came across her. Seems she was on the run from Mina and jumped islands. I got to her first.” 

Ilima tensed, eyes narrowed. “Here?” 

“Yes, boss.” 

All of the reports he’d gotten so far had mostly come from Akala Island, with one or two from Acerola herself on Ula’ula Island. Now they were definitely straying too far into his territory. They were defiling his home and subsequently putting Sun in danger. That would not do…

“Boss?” Acerola watched the storm brewing on Ilima’s face. 

“We’re going to keep her. We’re going to keep all the little ingrates we find. When it is most beneficial take this one to Lana. She can keep them in Brooklet Hill. No one knows those waters like her. No one will find them. If dumping corpses on the Mainland isn’t working then we’ll keep them until we know exactly where to drop them off. It seems we were being too nice about things.” 

“Got it, boss.” Acerola agreed easily. “I’ll take her after dark. I came on my own boat. It won’t be much trouble, if any at all.” 

Ilima nearly growled and turned away to leave. If he didn’t, there would be nothing left for Acerola to take away and that would annoy him later. Those bastards had no idea who they were dealing with. He stomped up the stairs one by one and it was a fortunate thing that he’d dropped his blade in his room along with his jewelry. He really didn’t feel like replacing his maid. 

He heard Komala bark once and settle, and easy sign that Hau had shown himself in. He always spared the dog ear scratches before looking for Ilima.

“Study!” he yelled, walking into the room that had once been his father's pride and joy. Ilima hardly used it other than to keep his notes in. Still all of his fathers things were there and the little liquor cabinet remained stocked. He poured himself a drink before downing it in a single gulp. 

“I brought Masalada’s.” Hau said, taking a look at Ilima with a frown. “Who ticked you off my demon of the night?” 

Ilima sneered and dropped into a seat. For all his indifference he still held his hand out for a masalada. “Skull,” 

“Those pansy’s? Who did what?” Hau asked, passing one over before taking a seat himself. 

“They’re snooping around on my island. That is unacceptable.” 

Hau frowned, his mouth already full. 

“I don’t need them here, and if I have to send a bigger message that the islands don’t play well with mainlanders, I will.” 

“Kay,” Hau swallowed his bite. “So Kukui and I will be more diligent and keep an eye out. I’m sure grandpa wouldn’t mind lending a hand just in case they send in someone older to try and get passed us. He misses the fun.” 

“Let him know,” Ilima agreed. 

“I know your angry, but they aren’t winning. Not that battle and certainly not the war. They’ll be shark bait before any of their plans pop up.” 

Ilima just ate silently, still entirely unhappy. Now he’d have that thing in his basement most of the night. 

“So,” Hau began instead. “I haven’t seen Sun today but I was with Moon when you called. She said Sun was acting like a love sick doofus after you dropped him off. Apparently it was super cute.” 

Ilima’s eyes widened, work related grievances forgotten. Sun was happy… 

“Sounds like your little date this afternoon went well,” 

“Yes,” Ilima’s smirk returned full force. “He’s so adorable I can hardly stand it. He’s perfect. I want him, Hau…” 

“You’ll have him, Ilima.” Hau laughed. “That’s boy is as smitten with you as you are him. He’s all smiles when you’re around.” 

Ilima preened, his mood heightening that easy. Sun was well worth the arrangements he would need to make. “I need you to do something for me.” 

Hau snorted, taking another bite from his malasada and nodding. 

“Sun is going to Akala Island sometime soon to work with his birds and such. Go with him.” 

“Okay,” Hau said slowly. “If you want me to, sure. I’ll offer to show him around. Should be easy enough.” 

Ilima nodded. “That too of course, but keep him safe. If those horrid skull fools are going to be loitering about i don’t want him in danger. Not on accident and certainly not on purpose. People around here are starting to get the idea that he’s mine and it will spread across Alola before too long but it’s early yet. That will put Sun in danger.” 

“You’re not wrong.” Hau agreed easily. “If it will keep you resting easier then fine. It really doesn't bother me and i’m sure he’ll like the company. Besides, it will give me the perfect opportunity to find out how much he likes you.” 

“Do that,” Ilima laughed softly, reclining in his chair. The night would have been better had there not been a skull girl in his home and if Sun had been present in any fashion but it would happen sooner or later. 

 

~ **Sun's POV**

Sun and Hau were an entertaining sight to say the least. The pair had acted half their age as they ran around the ferry to Akala Island and once on the island proper, Hau dragged him towards all the sights. There were food stalls and shops to go in and Sun was pretty sure people were used to seeing Hau but few people actually wandered up to talk to them. Konikoni City was huge and it was easy to tell the tourist areas were just as rampantly filled. It was more than likely it saw more travelers then Melemele island did. 

“Hau!” Sun whined with a laugh. “I am here for a reason, remember?!” 

“We’ll have everything worked out,” Hau grinned. “Lets get ice cream.” 

“Hau!” Sun grinned, “You gotta help me! You said you would.” 

Hau laughed, “No, i said i’d show you around.” 

Sun groaned but still allowed Hau to drag him around town. He hadn’t run around anywhere with someone his own age other than Moon since before he graduated high school and it would be a lie to say he wasn’t having fun. 

When they ended up at a strange mouth of trees that formed a tunnel, Sun gaped. “It’s beautiful!” 

“Welcome to the Lush Jungle.” Hau couldn’t help but laugh at Sun’s stunned expression. “Ilima asked me to introduce you to Mallow. She’s a total nature girl and was excited to hear about your birds. She’d be happy to help you out and she has a number of kids that help her. She’s willing to turn them into messengers.” 

Sun looked visibly chocked up as Hau explained, having never dreamed things would click together to quickly. 

“You… i mean…” 

Hau chuckled, “Ilima has a lot of friends and you’re one of them. He wanted to help you do this. He likes it when you’re happy.”

“This is just incredible. Ilima is so nice…” Sun trailed off, face pink. 

“Oh,” Hau smirked. “He’s so nice, huh? What else is he?” 

Sun sputtered, then turned away quickly and attempted to walk into the Lush Jungle but Hau grabbed his arm. 

“C’mooon. You’re crush on him isn’t as secret as you think.” 

“Oh, my god.” Sun covered his face but even his ears were red. “Hau, shut up,” he begged. “Don’t say anything, please!” 

Hau’s smile softened as he drew Sun in to hug. “I was only teasing. I mean, sure i knew you liked him but i’m not gonna tattle. It’s okay to like him.” 

Sun shifted from foot to foot, completely mortified that his secrets were so bluntly laid out in front of him. “You won’t say?” he asked, feeling much younger. 

“Of course not.” Hau said. “He’s my best friend, it would be great to see you two together. Maybe i can help somehow.” 

“Not saying anything is help enough.” Sun grumbled. “I don’t even know if he’s interested.” 

Hau’s coughed, cutting off suspicious laughter before clearing his throat. “Well,” he had to clear his throat again. “You could always pluck up the nerve to ask him out?” 

Sun scoffed. “I haven’t known him that long. I couldn’t do that. No way.” 

“Take your time then. It’s got to happen in your comfort zone.” Hau said, finally releasing him. “But i’m still willing to tell you that it’ll probably be okay.” 

Sun nodded weakly, hugging himself shyly. “Can we go in now?” 

“Yes.” Hau beamed, taking off into the trees with Sun hot on his heels. There was really no reason to run but it was fun all the same. They tore across the area like a couple of kids and only stopped when someone called out to Hau. 

A green haired woman waved them over with two companions by her side. It seemed like they were having a picnic and while it might have been an odd setting for that, Sun loved it. It was the same kind of fun he and Moon would have had in Kanto camping out in the woods. 

“Hey there Hau.” She greeted, “This must be Sun?” 

“Yes, hello.” Sun greeted, somewhat bashful. “Nice to meet you.” 

“So you're the guy with the birds.” the red haired man said. Beside him was a shorter blue haired woman who looked only mildly interested.

“Yes, that’s me, um…” 

“Oh, oh.” Hau grinned, let me. “This lovely lady here is Mallow. This place is her home away from home. With a little luck she’ll help get your birds all set up for training.” He gestured. “This jerk over here is Kiawe.” 

“Hey,” Kiawe snapped but there was no real heat behind it. 

“And this is Lana.” He continued as if Kiawe hadn’t interrupted him. “They all grew up on this island the same way Ilima and I grew up on Melemele, we’ve been friends a long time. This is Sun everyone, be nice.” 

“Pff,” Mallow rolled her eyes and smiled. “Of course we’ll be nice, Hau.” She offered her hand to Sun, “I’m so excited. Delivery birds between the islands would be fantastic. I tried once but I work with so many animals I don’t really have time to train them and I don’t even know how I would start.” 

“I’ve had a fair bit of practice.” Sun couldn’t help his shy nature but having Hau with him made things easier. “With some luck it will only take me a few trips to get them acclimated.” 

“How many birds do you have?” 

Sun looked up, surprised to hear the soft interest from the smaller woman. 

“Oh, um, well I only consider one of them to be personally mine, but we have about two dozen birds at the moment. At least six of them are ready to go and have a look around and a few others shouldn’t take much work. Three of them my sister is still rehabilitating, and the rest i’ll have to train longer.” 

Lana’s smile grew a little. “That's nice. I rehabilitate sea life as well.” 

Sun perked up, “Oh, I know my sister would love to hear all about it. I’ll bring her next time. Caring for the birds is why she’s not here now. We didn’t want to leave those three unattended for too long.” 

“Next time,” Lana said with a nod. 

“Where you from?” Kiawe asked right after. 

Sun shifted his gaze again. “Saffron City. Kanto.” 

“Quite the mainlander,” He said. “Don’t even know where in Kanto that is.” 

“Pretty far,” Hau cut in with a smile. “Almost scary how fast he became friends with Ilima. They’re pretty inseparable.” 

Sun turned to scowl at Hau, his face and neck heating all over again. He was far too embarrassed to noticed the momentary stunned expressions the other three wore. “Hau…” 

“What?” Hau asked innocently. “You guys are. I’m gonna have to worry about my best friend status soon.” 

Sun rolled his eyes but before he could comment further and try to save face he heard familiar wings. He threw his arm out and Rowlett swooped down, landing on his arms with a shrill ‘caw.’ 

“Woah,” Kiawe blinked. “That thing is huge.” 

Hau stared just as hard as the other three. “We left him home…” 

“Yeah,” Sun shrugged. “I told you he stalks me. After a couple hours of not coming home he goes looking and he always finds me.” 

“He’s beautiful,” Mallow smiled. “Really…” 

Hau snorted, “And he bites. I haven’t been bitten yet but i’m kinda waiting for it to happen.” 

“I take it this is your personal bird?” Lana asked. 

Sun nodded, reaching up with his other hand to stoke down his feathers. “He probably won’t have and deliveries though. He’s more of a thief than a messenger. He’s good at leading others around though so he might help with the training.” 

Sun didn’t even flinch when Rowlett started nipping at his hair. “Can you maybe show me what spots you had in mind?” 

Mallow grinned, “Absolutely!!” She gestured for him to follow and took of with Hau keeping up with them. 

The Lush Jungle was everything he’d been promised and ten times better than his imagination. With Mallow’s help, things would run smoothly when the birds landed. As long as they were comfortable his stuck up birds wouldn’t turn their beaks up and return home immediately.

They spent about three hours in the Jungle and by the time they left Sun thought he might be able to call the other three his friends after a couple of trips. Lana was quiet but nice and Kiawe seemed to calm down after their initial introduction. Mallow had been a cheerful experience the entire time. 

“This place really is beautiful,” Sun commented. 

“Maybe tomorrow we’ll head to Wela Volcano Park.” Hau said. “It’s pretty cool up there and you can see like, everything. The view is fantastic so I know you’ll love it.” 

“Great,” Sun mused, letting Rowlett go stretch his wings for the night before he inevitable found his way onto Sun’s hotel bed that night. “Alola really is something special.” 

Hau looked amused. “You’ll get used to it. You’re now part of us, you know? I’m not sure you’ll ever be allowed to leave for good.” 

Sun laughed, “Lucky I have no plans for that. Moon and I blew everything to move here. Leaving was never an option.” 

“Thank god for that,” Hau muttered. “Let’s go grab some masalada’s.” 

“That’s all you eat!” 

“They’re good!” 

They carried on down the street like that until Sun looked up, worry crossing his face as he pointed down a more vacant path. “Did you hear that?” 

“Hear what?” Hau asked, tugging on Sun’s arm. “C’mon, the hotel is just down this way,” 

“No i’m sure I heard something,” He frowned taking off in a jog with a frustrated Hau trailing behind him. The noise grew louder, more distinct as they grew closer. Sun felt his stomach roll uncomfortably but the fight sounds were unmistakable. 

Seven figures stood in the tall grass, all of them wearing black but only one was surrounded and noticeably blond while the others had their heads and faces covered. Two of the remaining six had bloody noses and black eyes but the blond seemed to be fairing a great deal worse.

“Oh my god.” 

“Shit,” Hau cursed with feeling, “Let’s get you out of here, Sun.” 

Sun shook his head, his face blank. “He needs help.” He slipped away before Hau could grab him, diving practically head first into the brawl with nothing on his mind beyond getting to the blond boy. 

“Damn it, Sun!” Hau’s voice carried loudly, but it was close by. It seemed he wasn’t afraid to stick his nose into others business either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliiiiff hanger!


	4. Rescue in Alola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hau knows it's going to be his ass if something happens to Sun, but he can't help it if his eyes wander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.

**Hau's POV**

Akala island was often a blast and people were generally so worried about Ilima’s other Captains that they didn’t give Hau a second glance. It took much longer to recall all the reasons to avoid him and by the time they did, he’d already been there for hours and done what he’d wanted. 

For once he got to be a normal guy hanging out with his friend. The novelty of it was brand new and he wanted to hold onto it for as long as possible. He showed Sun some sights that the tourists always missed and they got to eat until they were stuffed. Hell, he even got to eye a cute blond boy that was in the malasada line ahead of them. 

He’d practically held Sun’s hand the entire day and that would surely get Ilima’s hackles to rise but he’d have to get over it. Sun’s safety came before Ilima’s possessiveness on this trip. 

Hau was stuck in the odd situation of genuinely liking Sun and Moon. They were funny and sweet and stubborn and didn’t have a negative word to say about anyone. It wasn’t hard to be friends with them, and his friendship with Sun was a bloody miracle if he was actually going to have an relationship with Ilima. 

Iima’s past interests never lasted long but Hau still had to suffer through them until Ilima lost interest. This time, that interest was holding strong. It was nice to be on the same wavelength again. 

Hau was happy to join Sun for his trip and was actually learning fun things about birds he never really cared about before. Sun’s heart was so large it was going to be interesting to see how that rubbed off on Ilima. 

Ilima loved his family and his islands. He loved his culture and his home, but specific people were not always allowed on those lists and the boss could be impatient. Sun’s sweet attitude was bound to make for interesting decisions on Ilima’s part. 

The meeting with the other three Captains had been the best. They were willing to be polite towards Hau’s friend but that didn’t mean they wouldn’t torture him a little. All Hau had to do was carefully explain that Sun was Ilima’s property and all three blanched and back peddled quickly. No one touched things that belonged to Ilima and that certainly included being an asshole to his soon-to-be boyfriend. 

Mallow had taken it in stride and offered him all the proper respect but Lana and Kiawe floundered for a while before finding their feet. It was hilarious to watch.

Unfortunately that stubbornness in Sun peeked out at the worst time. He’d heard the fighting before Sun had and had been trying to herd the boy away from it but he’d noticed before they could get away from it. Hau had already been wracking his brain to think up some kind of an excuse to use for the noises but he hadn’t expected Sun to dash towards them. 

He gave chase, actually surprised at how fast the guy was, but he could not go home with Sun any kind of hurt. Ilima would freak out and if they delayed they trip more than a day, his pink haired bestie would know something was wrong and show up himself. 

“Damn it, Sun!” Hau growled, watching as his friend artlessly dove into the fight. He was quick and agile and that helped him a great deal, but it was still six Skull assholes to contend with. The first blow that struck Sun had Hau seeing red, Ilima was going to exterminate Skull single-handedly at this point. 

Hau jumped into the fight, disabling the first grunt with a single move. He’d tackled the second and was satisfied and the nasty crack he heard after landing a knee to his ribs. He turned his gaze on Sun to find him leading the hurt boy away now that the rest of the gang considered Hau to be the greatest threat. 

Hau’s fury grew when the saw the darkening mark on Sun’s cheek but even that wavered when he saw the boy Sun held. The cute blond boy from the malasada line that afternoon… He was positive, he recalled his black clothes and firm ass. 

This would not do at all… 

Hau let his wild fury take over and went about disabling the remaining four Skull members. He wasn’t afraid of getting a little bloody and definitely wasn’t afraid to fuck up a group of intruders, all while making sure Sun and pretty boy were safe and not being put in the line of fire. It took two very long minutes before all six were unconscious on the ground.

“Sun,” Hau scowled. “Of all the stupid stunts. Are you okay?” 

“Wow,” Sun said softly, letting the blond lean against him. “Hau that was amazing! You’re amazing!” His bright, gentle smile had Hau’s anger evaporating. Maybe that was how Ilima felt… 

Hau heaved a heavy sigh and knelt down in front of them. “Answer me, are you okay?” 

“Yes,” 

“Good, how about you pretty boy?” 

The blond looked up and glared at Hau, but the bruises and blood took away from the scathing gaze. “Excuse me?” 

Hau beamed. “You? You’re totally hot, but how are you feeling? I take it that wasn’t a fun experience.” 

The blond went bright red. “Fuck you,” 

“I’ll take you to dinner first,” Hau cooed, only glancing away when Sun covered his mouth to hide his laughter. 

“He said his name is Gladion,” Sun smiled, taking care of the introductions. “And this is my friend Hau. Are you okay?” 

“Yes, i’ll be fine.” Gladion muttered and Hau couldn’t stop his pout when he answered Sun instead of him. He wiped at his face and grimaced when his hand came back with blood on it. 

“Alright, let's head back to the hotel. You can come too pretty boy,” Hau said, ignoring the glare and taking Gladion’s arm to pull him up and wrap around his shoulder to support him. “We’ll get you both cleaned up.” 

“Probably a good idea,” Sun dusted himself off. “What about these guys? Do we leave them? You were incredible.” 

Hau grinned, “We’ll call Kiawe. He lives here and will know who to call.” The thought was funny, but he noted the way Gladion winced. Pretty boy knew things. “I’ll call him once we’re settled.” 

Sun took Gladion's other arm and the pair helped him back to their hotel room for the night. The room had only been for two but no one said a single word when they brought Gladion in with them and no one would. Getting into Ilima’s business wasn’t good for theirs. 

When they got inside he pulled out his phone to text Kiawe all he needed to know. Where to find the Skull members and how many of them there were. He even had sense enough to tell him to keep his mouth shut for now. Hau would have to tell Ilima what happened himself before Ilima had the chance to rampage. 

“Sun, why don’t you go back out to the front and see if they have a first aid kit we can borrow.” Hau said, already pulling Gladion into their connected bathroom. 

“Okay,” Sun agreed, heading back out the door without further prompting. 

Hau smiled, hoping Sun would always remain so sweet and oblivious as he turned his amusement back to Gladion. “And here we are, pretty boy.” He dropped Gladion to sit on the toilet lid and crossed his arms. “I don’t see any stupid skull emblems on you but those guys were picking a fight for a reason.” 

“Fuck you,” 

“Like i said, later. Now’s the time for you to talk and make friends. Are you with Skull or not?” 

“I’m not.” Gladion growled. “I hate them.” 

Hau smiled, “Good. We can be friends then.” He grabbed a washcloth and got it damp before tending to Gladion’s face. He growled and tried to shove Hau away but a single displeased noise from Hau had him freezing in place. “I’m not gonna hurt you. You held your own in a fight against half a dozen guys. That’s pretty damn impressive. Now just sit and relax.” 

“You took them all down like it was nothing…” Gladion frowned and it was now Hau noticed he was paler than what was probably normal for him. 

“I’ve had practice.” Hau shrugged, being careful to clean his face and not agitate and of the wounds. 

Gladion swallowed, his fingers tapping nervously. He was obviously unhappy but the stubborn set to his jaw meant he wasn’t going to allow himself to relax. 

“I know who you are.” 

“Ah?” Hau smiled. “Yeah? Am i famous?” 

Gladion glared hatefully. “You’re right hand of Alola’s psycho Kahuna.” 

“I just call him Boss, or Ilima.” Hau grinned wide. “Kahuna is too respectful for me and he wouldn’t be happy about the psycho bit.” 

He didn’t think Gladion could have lost anymore color, but he managed too. “You’ve killed a lot of Skull members.” 

“Not me personally, but we have. Yes. You say you're not Skull pretty boy but you sure do know a lot of interesting things.” 

“I am not part of Skull!” Gladion snapped. 

Hau bopped Gladion on his nose with the wet rag and smiled when that earned him a startled look. “I believe you pretty boy. No decent family would turn on their own like that. They sure have no love for you. The question is why? Why were you a target?” 

Gladion looked uncomfortable. “It’s really none of your business.” 

“Sure it is. I saved your pretty butt. You owe me. I’m gonna protect you from my boss. So you really owe me. Sun protected you. You owe him.” Hau smiled. “But we can be friends you know? I already know you like malasada’s so we’ll get on great.” 

Gladion didn’t say anything, but at least he didn’t look a step away from vomiting anymore. 

“You take a shower, and we’ll loan you some clean clothes, when you come out we’ll patch you up better. Deal.” 

It was obvious that the goth boy was reluctant, but he nodded. 

“One more thing,” Hau added, gaining his attention. “Don’t mention Skull to Sun. No Skull, not the Kahuna, nothing.” 

“Why?” Gladion was already looking suspicious, which was bad, but anyone willing to be protective of Sun was good. So...win? 

“Because Sun is my friend. He’s Ilima’s friend. He’s important to us, but he’s a sweetheart and doesn’t need to know about any of this bad shit. You ruin that, and I won’t be able to protect you. Got it?” 

The blond gave it a considerable amount of thought and they heard the door click open with Sun returning, first aid kit in hand. “Got it…” 

~ **Gladion's POV**

Gladion felt trapped, but he was used to that. He’d been cornered since he was a kid and had no say over his life. Not even just the major life decisions but what he ate, what he wore, who he spoke to. He was so tired of being controlled. 

He didn’t have a say in Hau and Sun going over his every cut and bruise, but that was fairly hard to complain about. Hau had a kind smile and a discerning eye when it came to injuries and Sun really was just a thoughtful person who was stupid enough to jump into a fight just to try and save someone. This was all far too confusing, he didn’t know how to talk to people his age, so he said nothing. 

He sat through Sun’s worrying and gentle touches and coped with Hau’s inappropriate flirting. Now that Hau had pointed it out it was obvious Sun didn’t know anything about what Hau did for a living, but with his own experiences backing him, he had no idea how that was possible. 

Gladion didn’t personally have anything to do with Team Skull but they were shit at keeping things secret. Just because he was treated like a doll didn’t mean he couldn’t hear. Running away had come with its regrets but getting away from that bullshit hadn’t been one of them. 

“You can frown all you want, you’re still cute.” Hau said, pushing into Gladion’s personal space. He held out a pill for the pain and looked more amused than he should have.

“Shut up.” he growled, taking the offered pill. 

Sun laughed softly, “Why don’t we get some rest? It was an overly exciting night.” He open the window, explaining it was for his pet to enter at his leisure. 

Hau raised an eye at Sun, “And do you think your own bruises aren’t getting looked at? Boy, you’re crazy.” He turned his attention to Sun and waved the disinfectant at him. “I’m already in trouble for not returning you in the condition in which we left.” 

Sun snorted, “Moon’s not gonna come after you,” 

“Yeah, sweetheart, not really worried about Moon. Bring your ass.” Hau tugged Sun closer and started looking over his own injuries. There weren’t many but Gladion watched and felt guilty for every one he saw. He’d never had anyone save him like that before. 

“You take the bed by the window, pretty boy.” Hau smiled, once he was done with Sun. “Sun and I can cuddle up over here.” 

His every comment seemed to make Sun hide his smile. That really made it hard to tell if it was his normal personality or not. 

Gladion sat on the bed, settling his legs up in front of him for show but he planned to be long gone by morning. He knew how to run away at least. He only half paid attention as the other two got ready for bed and found himself rubbing at his eyes. They stung from being bruised but they were suddenly heavy. 

He inhaled with sudden realization when Hau appeared at his side, gently pushing him down to rest. 

“You bastard,” Gladion whispered. Drugged, he’d been drugged. 

Hau smirked wide. “Pleasant dreams pretty goth boy.” He pulled the blankets up over Gladion and hadn’t even made it back to his shared bed with Sun before his eyes grew too heavy to stay open and he drifted off to sleep.

The following day Gladion dragged his feet while Hau and Sun finished up their business. The big ass bird on Sun’s shoulder intimidated everyone almost as much the Kuhuna’s Captains. He found out that Sun trained his birds and it was pretty fascinating, but that didn’t mean he wanted to stick around. 

He thought he’d have a chance when Sun wandered off with the green haired woman but Hau stayed, amused when Gladion practically pouted. 

“You trying to run away, pretty boy?” 

“Stop calling me that,” Gladion snapped, already put out that Hau continued to best him. 

Hau grinned. “But you are. I could call you beautiful if you’d rather.” 

Gladion stared at him for a few beats, then turned and walked away. He has half expected for Hau to call him back or tackle him or something similar. Instead a hand snaked around his waist and drew a high noise from him he wasn’t proud of. 

“What are you doing!?” 

“You think I haven’t figured you out already? I know a thing or two about stubborn people. You’re not half as tough as you pretend to be. You’re as shy as Sun and twice as easy to fluster.” Hau held Gladion against his chest, his mouth pressed against his neck. 

Gladion renewed his squirming. “Let go of me!” 

“But you like where you are,” Hau pressed a kiss to his neck and smiled wide at the red began creeping up his pale skin. “You aren’t kissed often,” he observed. 

“Let go of me, you fucking nuisance.” 

“Something about you all gothed up with a filthy mouth, hiding your shy manners and insecurities. It’s hot.” Hau bit just under Gladion’s ear, smirking when the boy jerked in his arms. 

Gladions arm came up, elbow poised to slam into Hau’s jaw. 

“Ah,” Hau grabbed his arm and held him close, “You are fiesty and i’m loving it. I really would love to continue this somewhere more private but I think there are other things on your mind.” 

“You don’t know anything.” 

“I know you’re trying to run, and not necessarily for me I think.” Hau said, sliding his arms back around Gladion to hold him snugly. “You need to let me protect you. You’re on an island with three Captains who are more than happy to go the extra mile to exterminate threats. Boss is already gonna be extremely unhappy that his baby is bruised.” 

Gladion cringed outwardly. He hadn’t heard of Ilima taking a lover but he assumed he couldn’t possibly hear every scrap of new gossip. 

“Let me protect you.” 

“Why?” 

“Because your cute.” Hau chuckled. “Because i can see how desperately you’re trying to get away from whatever this is. You’re scared and need help and have no idea how to ask for it. Because you very obviously have information I could use, and because Sun has oddly spot on judgement about the core of a person and he likes you.” 

“You’re an idiot.” Gladion was feeling more than a little overwhelmed. It wasn’t like he was weak, he’d fought enough Skull goons his entire life to know how to fight. Hau was just stronger. Hau was holding him up without even trying but he wasn’t playing fair. He had been a doll up until now, doll’s didn’t get kisses or told they were cute. 

His face was red, he knew it was and he couldn’t make it go away. Hau just wanted information, but this was a cruel way to go about it. 

“Let me help you, Gladion.” 

Gladion inhaled without meaning to, squirming uncomfortably. “I’m not your doll,” 

“I’m not looking for a doll.” Hau spoke against his ear, his tone shifting. “And i’ll happily, permanently remove whoever made you think you had to be one. You’re better trying to hit me and acting all haughty. I don’t need someone to roll over for me,” 

Gladion felt his throat tighten and he went still, desperately not thinking about how he was standing in public, leaning against this man who fought like a beast and flirted like an idiot. 

Hau turned Gladion around until they were chest to chest, still touching. “Let me in, pretty boy. Skull isn’t going to touch you ever again.” 

“You can’t promise that.” Gladion hated his voice, hated that it was like a whisper. He hated Hau too. He hadn’t even known him a full day and he was weakening. 

“Just watch,” Hau grinned, turning his head just enough to peck a kiss against Gladion's mouth. “Gonna cooperate?” 

“I guess,” Gladion said after a sigh. 

Hau’s smile only brightened. “See, that wasn’t hard at all. We can totally be friends,” he reached down grabbing a handful of Gladions ass.

With a loud gasp, Gladion jerked away, an open handed slap crossing Hau’s face a moment later. “Asshole!” Gladion stomped away, arms crossed over his chest protectively. 

“Ooow!” Hau laughed, already trailing after the goth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that at some point though this... i get people into the Sun/Ilima pairing... then these same people will get frustrated about the lack of content...so they'll write a fic i can read. LOL.


	5. The Kahuna of Alola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilima doesn't believe he's over reacting. He could have lost his Sun, which means he can't let the boy out of his sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.  
> For Ilima and Sun!!

**Ilima's POV**

Ilima was in a mood, and it was darkening with every second. It had been two full days without Sun and he wasn’t happy about it. They were due back at any time but Hau had sent him an ominous text that morning. 

_-There were complications, but Sun is fine. Don’t freak out, you’ll scare him. I’ll explain tonight.-_

What the fuck did that mean?

What happened to Sun? It could have been anything. His Captains misbehaving. Skull. Run of the mill criminals… 

Something could have happened with his birds, but he wouldn’t really care about that unless Sun was upset. Hau hadn’t said he was upset, he said he was ‘fine’. Which means he was nearly not fine. 

Ilima growled quietly, petting Komala’s head as she rested against his leg. Even she knew he wasn’t in a good mood.

He should have been called the second a situation had appeared. Akala Island wasn’t that far away, he could have gone to clean up whatever mess happened. Sun was more than worth it. It wasn’t that Hau was incapable but their priorities were in different places. 

What if Sun was hurt? Ilima could practically feel his heart pounding in his ears. What if Sun knew now? What if he was scared now? He wasn’t sure he could handle his sweet Sun being afraid of him. 

He’d texted Hau back a dozen times but didn’t get any response. That wasn’t too surprising since he was with Sun. He wouldn’t want to give too much away. Damn it. 

He was reclined on his deep couch, scowling at nothing. What was taking so long? Sally brought him a glass of whiskey without being asked and that should have told him all he needed to know about his mood. He’d had two gulps by the time the doorbell rang. 

“If it’s Hau or Sun show them in immediately. Anyone else can go.” 

Sally turned abruptly and headed for the door before Ilima had a chance to get more antsy. 

He took another hit from his drink and sat up a little straighter when he heard voices. About time. 

Hau entered first, face carefully blank. “Relax.” He mouthed. “He’s fine.” 

Ilima frowned just in time for Sun to enter with another young man he didn’t recognize but he didn’t get a good look. He couldn’t. 

His glass was dropped and he was up crossing the room in an instant, cupping Sun’s face gently that had a purple bruise down one cheek. 

“I’m okay,” Sun smiled brightly, not looking like he was in the pain he must have been in. He was so brave...

“What happened?” Ilima asked softly, stepping closer himself since he wouldn’t risk pulling Sun closer at the moment. “Are you hurt anywhere else?” 

“I’m fine,” Sun repeated. He was hurt other places… Oh gods, he was hurt. 

Ilima’s gaze slowly shifted to Hau, who oddly enough had his arm snugly around the little goth boy. That was...interesting. He raised a brow and Hau pulled the blond even closer. 

“There was a mishap. Everyone’s fine.” Hau smiled wide, but the look was tight. He knew he was in trouble but...something. There some something else. 

“I’m really, really okay,” Sun said, reaching up to place his hands over Ilima’s. “Please don’t worry,” 

Bless his heart, he thought he was merely worried and not enraged. Someone was going to pay for every single mark on his honey. They were going to pay dearly.

“It’s my fault,” 

Ilima’s attention snapped to the blond, readying a scathing response but he looked so mournful and pitiful that Ilima hesitated. 

“Sun only got hurt to save me,” 

Hau cleared his throat, gaining Ilima’s focus by force. “Must have been some kind of gang acting up. They were targeting Gladion here and Sun went to help him.” 

Skull. They were dead, all of them. 

“Hau saved us both!” Sun grinned, not at all bothered that Ilima’s hands were still on his face. “It was amazing!”

Well, at least he was sufficiently caught up for the moment. He had questions, but he knew the gist of things and Sun didn’t seem to be poorly affected. “Okay,” Ilima sighed softly and Hau relaxed with him. Seemed he’d staked his claim over the blond. That required questions he didn't have the energy to ask yet. 

Ilima looked back at Sun with a soft smile. “I’m glad you aren’t hurt terribly, but I would like to check these bruises myself.” 

Sun pouted. “I’m fine.” 

“Yeah, he didn’t let me get a good look either,” Hau mused, obviously lying. “You checking is probably a good idea in case I missed something.” 

“You looked just fine,” Sun sighed loudly, “I’m okay. Really!” 

Ilima’s smile grew and he waved off Hau and his boy. “Better safe than sorry.” He took Sun’s wrist and wandered off with him inside the house. He barely heard Hau snicker and usher the goth boy out by the time they made it to the stairs and Ilima was a knot of emotions. 

Rage, rage was good. It didn’t matter that he wasn’t the target. Skull had put their hands on Sun. He’d need to find out what happened to them, hopefully they were in Kiawe’s hands by now. 

Worry was there, which led to this horrible feeling of dread that made him want to puke. 

It was all so much, but relief was there too. Sun was home and safe for the most part. He was back within sight and didn’t fight as Ilima brought him to his room. 

“Could you give me a little more details on what happened?” Ilima asked, settling Sun on the edge his bed. He went through his things on his desk, returning with pain medication and water he kept there for that exact reason before sitting beside him.

“Oh, um, okay.” Sun said, sending sneaky looks around him room. Shyly taking the pain killers didn’t stop his curiosity but he kept much of his attention off Ilima. His face was dusted pink and after stalling for a few more minutes he shifted uneasily and started speaking. “I don’t know who those guys were, but I heard sounds and saw them circling Gladion. He was bleeding and, I don’t know. I just reacted. I ran right over to try and get him away but started getting hit too. I was pretty useless but Hau was there and he saved us. I promise i’m okay.” 

Ilima made a sympathetic noise and pushed Sun’s hair back. “I’d still like to see. Where else are you hurt?” 

“I’m not-” 

“Very well,” Ilima said, grabbing the hem of Sun’s shirt without warning and lifting it over his head. “I’ll check myself.” 

“Ilima!” Sun went scarlet. “I’m fine!” 

“You’re ribs are black and purple!” Ilima gasped, like he was the one in pain. “That is not fine! Oh, poor honey, what have they done!” 

Embarrassment set in on Sun’s face and Ilima had to wonder if he’d ever been undressed by someone else before. The thought had jealousy erupting quickly and he had to shove it down before he did something too hasty. Sun’s past relationships were no longer important. 

“It’s not that bad. I don’t know why it looks like this, I swear I didn’t get hit that many times. Hau said nothing was broken.” 

Ilima settled beside him more calmly again and stroked his chest lightly with his finger tips. “But it still hurts. It was still a frightening situation.” He spoke quietly and Sun deflated. “Poor honey.” 

“I’m...i’m sorry. I worried you.” 

“Yes, and you and Hau should have called me the very second it happened.” 

Sun looked up shyly with an indignant pout. “No. I’m okay and making you worry longer would have made me fell worse.” 

Ilima chuckled, he couldn’t help it. Sun was positively mesmerizing. Someone actually having the nerve to tell him ‘no’ was a rare thing but it only made him want to win Sun’s affection more. 

“Next time i’ll go with you.” Ilima said, voice rough. There was so much need inside him and Sun half naked in his bed wasn’t exactly helping matters. The bruises, on the other hand were. “I’ll make sure personally that you are well on your trips.” 

“I’m… You…” Sun stuttered, swallowed hard as he tried to look away but Ilima grabbed his chin to force eye contact. 

“I want you safe, always.” 

“I...Okay…” 

“Stay here and rest,” Ilima purred, already tugging Sun with him to lean against his head board. “I’ll call your sister and let her know you’re back on Melemele.” 

Sun shifted, obviously not sure if he should be laying his head on Ilima’s shoulder or not. It was a battle he was losing. “It’s the middle of the day! I’m okay. I don’t need to ruin your plans.” 

“You’ve never once ruined anything for me.” Ilima said, keeping him close as he pulled out his cellphone to text Moon. She wasn’t quite as naive as her brother and was already quite aware of his courting intentions. “You will rest or I will finish stripping you to see just how much of you is bruised.” Something he would most likely do anyway once the medication took effect. 

Sun squeaked, but he quieted, his head finally dropping against Ilima. 

“Welcome home Sun,” 

With a faint smile, Sun was already drifting off, possibly not even realizing how he curled up against Ilima’s side. Exactly where he was meant to be. 

~ **Sun's POV**

Sun woke up with a yawn, eyes closed tight as he refused to get up just yet. His ribs hurt, the right side more than the left. He hated being so sore but saving Gladion had been the only thing on his mind at the time. 

He was warm and so comfortable. He needed to check on the birds but he was so tired and the trip had felt longer than it was. The bed was so warm too and he just couldn’t bring himself to move. He buried himself deeper into the covers and let out a soft sigh. 

“I knew you’d be a cuddler.” 

Sun’s eyes shot open, heat filling this face. He would have jerked up but there was a heavy arm around his waist keeping him down. He laid fully on top of Ilima, legs wrapped around his waist. They were cocooned around pillows and blankets but Sun had little doubt that the warmth was Ilima himself. 

“I…” His voice was a notch higher. He felt a definite shake to his limbs as nervousness set in. 

Ilima smiled up at him, sleepy and seemingly fine with the arrangement. “I just knew you didn’t feel well, honey. You went right to sleep.” He slid his hands up and down Sun's sides before pulling him to lay against him again. “May as well stay put. You’ve slept the day through, it’s nearly midnight.” 

Sun tried to stifle another high pitched noise but he was sure it was heard anyway. Hard to miss it when his head was against Ilima’s shoulder. “I don’t need to, um, lay on you.” 

Ilima chuckled, his voice was husky from sleep. “Apparently you do, you climbed on. You’ve been beaten so and were obviously uncomfortable. If laying on me makes you happy then by all means. I’m yours.” 

Sun practically sputtered, his body tight. Oh, oh no. He was pressed against Ilima and this felt far more intimate than it was probably supposed to. There was no way this was any kind of normal sleepover but Ilima didn’t seem distressed at all. 

He supposed it wasn’t too strange to wake up next to Ilima. He was in the older boys bed after all, but on top of him? Gods this was embarrassing. 

Ilima heaved a breathy sigh, “I’m not immune to your squirming, Sun. I’m rather enjoying it but I will not be held responsible for my actions should you continue.” 

Sun’s entire body was on fire and a very obvious problem was appearing. He tried to push up onto his knees but Ilima cupped his ass and pulled him back down. He gasped, mortification setting in as his erection was directly pressed into Ilima’s. His back arched and Ilima moaned softly, eyes fluttering.

“Clothes…” Sun breathed out. “Where are…” Ilima had removed his shirt, he remembered that, but now his pants were gone, leaving him only in his underwear. He was practically exposed, that one layer doing nothing to hide or help his bulge. 

This wasn’t good. This wasn’t good at all. This was a very sexual position and it had appeared so quickly, so casually. His attraction to Ilima wasn’t new or a surprise but what did he do now? There was no way out of such an embarrassing situation. 

Ilima moaned long and low again, rolling his hips up against Sun’s and practically purring. 

He’s tired, Sun tried to rationalize it, but even that was starting to be hard with the older mans hands on his ass. His own breath was coming out in pants and ilima looking up at him through his heavy lidded eyes wasn’t helping. 

Ilima made a sound that might have been a laugh, “I removed them while checking for more injuries. I probably would not have seen the state of your knee otherwise.” He raised up, purposely rocking against Sun who shouted. “You’re so lovely.” 

“Ilima…” Sun whimpered his own eyes drifting shut. He didn’t see the lust grow tenfold on lima’s face or expect it when the pink haired man sat up, keeping Sun in his lap. Again, Sun cried out, cock leaking and body shaking. He never usually got worked up so quickly, but there was no denying his desire now.

“Oh honey.” Ilima cooed, brushing a kiss against Sun’s bare shoulder. “If you weren’t so injured i’d be fucking you right now, but I suppose if you weren’t injured I wouldn’t have you in my bed. All unimportant details.” He still held onto Sun’s rear, guiding them together. 

Sun could hardly keep quiet, the knots in his stomach growing. His body moved without his permission, rocking himself hungrily against Ilima. If the older man minded the contact, he couldn’t tell. Ilima showered his throat with kisses, all while helping Sun rut against him.  
“You are so beautiful, Sun. You’ve captured me so I submit.” 

The words didn’t make much sense but he’d lost his mind at some point. It felt so good, and it wasn’t taking advantage of Ilima if he didn’t say that should stop, right? He was holding on in fact...

“Ilima….” Sun moaned loud, nearly jumping out of his skin when Ilima jerked his underwear down and fingers wrapped around him. “Ah!”

“So beautiful.” Ilima’s voice had changed. Become lower and less teasing. It did nothing to help his problem but nothing would with Ilima touching him. “Later when you aren’t so injured, we’re going to do this again. I’m going to take my time and pull every noise from you that you’re capable of.” 

Sun gasped, more heat filling his body. He’d been attracted to people before. He’d dated, he’d had sex, but it was nothing like this.

“Until then,” Ilima muttered, shifting just slightly while teasing Sun’s cock still. He shoved his own sleep pants aside and made a long drawn out sound when he held himself against Sun, stroking them both off together using Sun’s own precum to ease the friction. 

“Ilima!” His brain had obviously been scrambled in that fight. The only thing he seemed to be able to do was repeat Ilima’s name over and over again. His eyes rolled back, and every time his brain recalled that his cock was touching Ilima’s sent him higher. His voice grew higher, hazy moans leaving his lips. “Ili….” 

“Fucking gorgeous.” Ilima growled, teasing until Sun finally screamed out his climax. He shook only just noticing Ilima coming on him.  
His body went limp and he collapsed on Ilima, completely lethargic. 

“And now you’re sleepy again?” Ilima guessed, a strange warmth in his voice. “Well it will have to wait, honey. We need to clean up and get some food in your before we can sleep again.” 

“Late…” Sun mumbled, judging that based off how dark the room still was. 

Ilima laughed quietly and scooped Sun up into his arms. “Yes it is, but you’ve had a long trip. After a bath and some food you can go back to sleep.” 

Sun kept his eyes downcast, embarrassment sinking in deep. “I’m… that was…” 

“Amazing.” Ilima said, that purr back in his voice. He didn’t even seem to struggle to hold Sun as he carried him to the bathroom. He was.. A lot stronger than he looked. Would he ever be able to stop blushing around this man? “Simply amazing.” 

“That…” Sun swallowed, having to cope with the fact that he was still naked. “You…” 

Ilima laughed again and set Sun down on the sink. “I’ll run that bath. You need a cool down.” 

Yes, he definitely needed that but it wasn’t looking like it was going to happen. Not ever. Not with this man he was crushing on so hard.  
The water began pouring out into the tub and Sun felt shyly exposed. Was it okay to let Ilima take care of him for a while? After what just happened? It was so casual. His usual encounters had a build up of clear intentions. Things in Alola seemed to be altogether different. 

“Sun,” Ilima cooed, moving into his line of sight again. “You’re fretting, honey. Why are you fretting?” 

“I’m…” Sun fumbled with his words, too many of them were spinning around in his head and none of them managed to pass his lips.  
Ilima moved in closer, pressing their foreheads together. “It’s okay honey, just leave it to me.” 

Leave what exactly? Sun didn’t know how to ask. His heart was beating fast and he could only stare back into Ilima’s eyes. They were so bright. So confident. Was this special or was this something casual Ilima did all the time? 

“You settle in the water and i’ll grab something to eat. I’m sure your bruises wouldn’t mind the soak.” Ilima’s smile was gentle and he’d been nothing but understanding since he’d arrived hurt earlier that day. Everything that had happened afterwards had been a surprise. 

“Okay,” Sun mumbled softly. “Sorry,” 

Ilima scoffed, brushing a kiss against Sun’s mouth. “Nothing to be sorry for honey.” He lifted him up a second time and set him in the warm water. 

Really he could have gotten in the tub himself… 

“I’ll be right back, you stay there and relax.” Ilima mused and Sun belatedly noticed how Ilima straightened his own sleep pants before heading back into his bedroom and out into the hall. 

Sun’s face burned and he splashed the water in the tub nervously before working to wipe himself clean. After this, maybe he could ask Ilima out…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would be great if there would be more on this pairing. Please?


	6. Adjusting to Alola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even under Hau's careful watch, Gladion is still finding his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

**Hau's POV**

Hau sat in a plush, comfy chair, his legs pulled up in front of him and his hands covering the lower half of his face. It was obvious he was hiding a smile but it was better than Gladion glancing over and seeing him grinning like a fool. That was sure to get pretty boys hackles to rise. 

From his spot he could watch the going ons in his kitchen and he couldn’t help that the blond was freaking adorable. 

The opportunity to get the hell out of Ilima’s house unscathed had been a blessing, but brought about the interesting notion of what to do next. Ilima was so focused on Sun that he wasn’t in the mind space to be barking out orders or deciding punishments, so Gladion was relatively safe. Of course that didn’t mean Hau planned on taking his eyes off the boy. 

Gladions face had been nothing short of comical when Hau announced he would be staying in his home. His face upon seeing said home had been just as good. Pretty boy tried to cover up his awe with indifference but it just turned into a sort of pout and had Hau nearly risking another slap. 

Currently Gladion was exploring the kitchen, pulling out pots and pans and ingredients and looking around the kitchen gadgets with obvious confusion. It didn’t take a genius to figure out that the boy didn’t know how to cook but he seemed to be determined to try anyway.

It wasn’t really a big deal, lots of people couldn’t cook, but Hau didn’t dare tease him over it. Gladion’s hard frown and sad eyes gave away far more than he probably realized. 

The smile fell from Hau’s face as he observed the goth. He was good at reading people, he had to be with his occupation. He’d learned from his grandfather and father and being life long friends with Ilima gave him tons of practice. Gladion didn’t say much, but Hau still had more than enough to work with from the bits he’d gotten. 

Gladion had been mistreated, that much was obvious. Hau could see it in his mistrust and the boy had figured out he’d been drugged to sleep far too quickly for Hau’s liking. His fighting was untrained but relatively effective and he was hyper aware of his surroundings. 

Traveling with Sun had nearly broken him, but only because Sun’s blatant kindness was blinding. Gladion was attracted to his soft honesty and even Hau couldn’t bring himself to be jealous over that, but it showed Gladion’s own lack of experience with kindness. 

If that wasn’t enough, he was most likely sheltered. He could fake it in town by watching other people and acting like them but in an enclosed space like Hau’s home, he couldn’t. Hence, the kitchen exploration. It wasn’t just a matter of being unable to cook, but much more likely that’d he’d never even been in a real kitchen. He knew what things were in theory but not how they operated. The way he stared at the can-opener was enough to convince Hau of that. 

A surge of his own protectiveness rose to the surface but he had no intentions of smothering his goth. 

Hau got to his feet and headed into the kitchen, amused at the way Gladion had his attention on him, but didn’t visible acknowledge him. “I’m going to make dinner, do you want to help?” Hau smiled, noting the longing and the want to be able to do things himself. 

“I don’t need your help.” 

Hau had to work hard not to smirk. “Well, yeah, i’m the one that asked for help.” 

Gladion pouted again, crossing his arms over a chest in a way that might have intimidated someone else. As it was, Hau thought it was cute. “I’m sure I wouldn’t be all that good at helping anyway.” He was going for casual but his wavering tone told another story. 

“Listen up, pretty boy,” Hau said, taking both of Gladion’s hands and pulling them away from his chest. “I don’t know where you come from or where you grew up but i’m sure i’ll be kicking someone’s ass over it at some point. Right now, you live here and you can do whatever you want here. Please don’t break my house though.” He added with a grin. “That out of the way, why don’t you help me make dinner and you can figure out everything else as we go.” 

Gladion didn’t strike him as the kind of guy that would cry, but there was a definite tremble to his lips as he stared hard at Hau’s chest. 

“You’re here so I can protect you. Because I want to. You’re not a prisoner.” Hau said, lacing their fingers together. 

It took him a moment, collecting what had to be several thoughts battling for his attention. “Dolls don’t-” 

“Stop,” Hau growled, gaining a wide eyes look. “You aren’t a doll. Not even close. You have to stop thinking you are.” 

Gladion mustered i’m a glare, “I don’t.” 

“Yes you do,” Hau said softly. “Someone told you that you were so many times that you believe it even though you hate it.” When he found out who that person was, nothing would save them. Everything would burn. Gladion wasn’t broken, but he was damn close. He was hanging on by threads he'd stitched himself as he clawed for freedom. “I’m going to help you, you just have to let me.” 

“I don’t even know you,” Gladion snapped. 

Hau nodded and squeezed his hands, “But it seems you’re already comfortable with me.” 

Gladion flinched, trying to pull his hands away but Hau wasn’t having it. He backed him up against the counter and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m right there. You don’t have to do this alone.” 

“I’m fine being alone!” Gladion argued but he was becoming flighty with panic. 

“Maybe, but that doesn’t mean you like it. Talk to me, pretty boy. Where does Skull fit in? Did one of them put that doll nonsense into your head?” 

“I..what? No.” Gladion’s face went blank. “I don’t think so.” 

“You’re not sure?” 

“I didn't say that. Stop twisting my words!” He started to struggle but Hau held tight. 

“Okay, i’m sorry. I’ve clumsily stepped on one of your triggers. You just need to tell me where I tripped.” Hau spoke against his ear, keeping his own calm so Gladion wouldn’t feed off his own stress. 

“I can speak for myself,”

“Okay-”

“I’m not a doll!” Gladion breathed hard, his body shaking but instead of pulling away he buried himself against Hau’s chest. 

Hau swayed with him in his arms. “No you aren’t. You really aren’t. Just take a deep breath,” 

“I’m… i’m not…” 

“I know,” Hau cooed, nuzzling his cheek against Gladions hair. He was going to dismantle Skull and he didn’t even know why yet. “I’m not demanding answers Gladion. I’m asking. Let me keep you safe.” 

From Skull. From Ilima. From whoever gave him that defeated look. 

They stood in silence for a few minutes, Gladion’s face pressed against Hau’s shoulder. He obviously didn’t know how to ask Hau to keep holding him so he stayed put and Hau was happy to oblige. 

“Skull took over my home. Things happened.” 

Hau scowled at the words, needing more information but this was a step in the right direction. 

“They’ll never touch you again.” Hau muttered, squeezing him closer. “I promise.” 

~ **Gladion's POV**

Gladion had never had a yard before, well not a real yard. They had gardens, sure but nothing so untamed and natural. He had to assume Hau’s yard was a nice one. It wasn’t like he’d seen many. The sun was nice and the heat he was already used to. There were all kind of flowers and little critters that were so used to people that they’d come right up to you. 

His favorite was Flareon, Hau’s spoiled little fox. She was beautiful and had no issues about curling up in his lap to sleep and get her ears rubbed. Watching Hau dote on her had been a sight. 

He’d heard about Hau, the Kahuna’s right hand. He was supposed to be nothing but charming until Ilima dropped his leash and then he was a beast. The fight in Konikoni City had more than proven that. It wasn’t that he’d taken down six of Skulls members, it was that he had done it with ease. He hadn’t even been winded or tired afterwards. He was a monster of the islands and scary stories were told about him across the crime world on other continents. 

It was both terribly hard and ridiculously easy to compare those stories to the man. He’d seen him fight, sure, but he’d also seen him laughing and playing with Sun like they were children and not adults. He’d seen him bow his head respectfully to his grandfather and feed the wild animals around his house. 

Every time a panic attack crept up on him, Hau was there. He wasn’t a complete monster, even if he was a perverted jerk. 

“Hey pretty boy!” Hau greeted, walking out of the house and strolling down into the yard. “That pretty pale skin of yours is gonna get burned before too long.” 

“Whatever,” Gladion grumbled. “What do you want?” 

“I want to soak up your sweet presence.” Hau grinned, sitting down beside him and petting Flareon's head. “And I thought you’d like some company.” 

“Company…” Gladion muttered. What was company anyway? Was company just not being lonely? He was always lonely. 

“Hey, what’s going on in that head of yours?” Hau spoke softly. “Did you sleep okay?” 

Gladion nodded, since arriving two days prior he’d been given a lot. The bed that was all his was glorious. It was huge and comfortable and he’d never fallen asleep so fast. 

“I slept fine,” Gladion mumbled. 

Hau hummed, “Good. If you ever want to sleep better you could crawl into my bed.” 

“I’m sure i’ll be fine.” 

“Okay, okay, I hear you.” Hau laughed. “Would you like to wander about later today? If Ilima is done being a priss we might be able to grab Sun too.” 

“Don’t you mean if Ilima didn’t devour him?” Gladion muttered. He wasn’t sure what he expected but it wasn’t for Hau to laugh. 

“You saw that too, did you? Sun might be the only one that doesn't see Ilima’s fangs but it’s what love does to people. Still, his favorite kind of Sun is a happy Sun and if he wants to come play with us, he will.” 

Gladion shook his head, “You like messing with him don’t you? Isn’t that like, a death wish?” 

“For anyone else, hell yea. But Ilima is my best bestie.” Hau grinned, “I mess with him out of love and besides, he does occasionally need to get a little work done which he doesn't when Sun’s within three hundred yards of him.” 

“I guess,” 

Hau bumped their shoulders against each other. “C’mon. I’ll buy malasada’s.” 

Gladion snorted, having already detected a growing trend there. “What do you want? I thought you were more up front than bribing.” 

“Nah, bribing has its place,” Hau mused, “But I really just thought you’d like to have a little fun. Something to take your mind of Skull and this shit show we’re in the middle of.” 

Gladion raised a brow, “Huh?” 

Hau couldn’t help his smile, “Skull isn’t going away, pretty boy. Not until we make them but i’m gonna need a lot more information on them.” 

“Oh,” Gladion frowned. “Is that why i’m here?” 

“Again, no. You’re here because I want you here. So can protect you. I’ll learn everything I need to know about Skull whether you tell me or not. If you don’t want to than I won’t push. Pushing wouldn’t make me a very good protector.” Hau said, amused when Flareon woke up and stretched before lazily stumbling out of Gladion’s lap. 

“You don’t…” Gladion frowned. “Want to know what I know?” If it wasn’t his knowledge over Skulls activities that made him useful than what was it? “But you don’t know me.” 

“I like what I know,” Hau grinned. “You’re a feisty goth with a nice ass and just about the sweetest shy look i’ve ever seen. Don’t get me started on the pout.” 

Gladion glared. 

“That’s a pretty look too.” 

“So you’re keeping me here because you think i’m pretty?” Gladion deadpanned, “You’re an idiot.” 

Hau laughed. “It’s much more than that. I just want to give you a quiet place to heal. Without you needing to worry about gangs and getting beaten up. Whatever happens later, happens.” 

Gladion brushed his hands against his pants and avoided eye contact. “You trying to recruit me?” 

“No.” Hau smiled. “Sun has nothing to do with this and you don’t have to either.” 

How did you know when someone was lying? He could tell when most people were insincere easy enough and Skull never hid their intentions. Hau must have lied daily and was no doubt an expert, so how was he supposed to know when he was telling the truth? 

Gladion sighed, people were so much more complicated in real life. He didn’t even know the name of half of the emotions he was feeling. He wanted to believe Hau, but didn’t that just make him a fool? Hadn’t he learned not to be so easily manipulated? 

“Gladion,” Hau’s voice was soft and Gladion always felt oddly alert when he spoke his name instead of some stupid nickname. 

“Gladion,” Hau repeated, scooting closer until their sides touched. “Let me grant you the freedom to be yourself, and let me get to know you.” 

That sounded good, but only if it was real. No one ever explained how relationships were supposed to work in real life. 

“Gladion…” 

“You’ll hurt me,” he finally muttered, sounding painfully unsure.

“I won’t,” Hau gaze went dark. His entire body language screamed fury, but he only reached out to brush Gladion’s bangs out of his face.  
“But i’m gonna find the one that did hurt you.” 

“And do what?” 

“Make them pay,” Hau’s smile returned. “No one will hurt you ever again. What do you say?” 

Gladion pushed off the ground and stood up. “You were buying malasada’s, right?”

Hau blinked, “Yes.”

“Well then, get up, i’m hungry.” Gladion walked away, already feeling his face burn. His trust had been broken dozens of times already. Once more might really break him. The arm the slid around his waist had him gasping, he hadn’t even heard the idiot get up. 

“Malasada it is!” Hau beamed, holding him close. “It’s the best treat out there and they’re are so many kinds. Let’s go, let’s go!” 

Maybe he was giving Hau too much credit. Maybe he really was just an idiot.


	7. Trust in Alola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilima and Hau know their patience will be worth it in the end, but it's killing them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

**Ilima's POV**

Ilima stared at the sight with a disgusted look on his face. How dare they annoy him so badly. People had been maimed for less and here he was, putting up with the inconvenience. It had been two months since Hau and Sun and returned from their nearly ruined trip with the goth Gladion trailing behind them. Two damn months since he’d had Sun in his bed and there had not yet been a repeat of that most perfect night. 

His bed not having Sun in it was simply unacceptable and was making sleep hard to come by most nights. He had hoped that night had broken some barriers but Sun remained as shy as ever and as much as it chaffed, he wouldn’t have Sun any other way. He still got flustered every time Ilima managed to steal a kiss and some days acted like he wasn’t the center of his world. Silly boy, there was no one else Ilima wanted. 

His interest in people in the past had never lasted so long, further proving to Ilima that this was fate intervening in his life. He needed his Sun. 

Now, for whatever reason, he was standing at the fence, across the street from Sun and Moon’s little home that overlooked the beach. Sitting in the sand just out of the waters reach was Sun and Gladion. The two of them side by side, so close that their foreheads nearly touched as they spoke. 

The pair had become good friends and that was fine for the most part, but certain days they insisted on being alone. What was so bloody important that they needed privacy to speak of it? This was unacceptable. Was he not attentive enough? Was Gladion capable of giving Sun something that he was not? He practically growled, wishing to rip the pair apart but he had promised Hau that the goth wouldn’t be unjustly punished. 

The fact that his best friend stood beside him, also looking down at the pair with a scowl kept him in check. Hau was also pouting. Gladion was rather reserved most days but in moments like these he seemed to be particularly chatty. He and Sun could talk for hours and Hau didn’t like being left out any more than Ilima did. 

The boys didn’t even notice they were being watched. There was no way they could leave them so vulnerable… 

“I won’t even be able to ask,” Hau grumbled. “He’ll jump down my throat about being too nosy and ‘How can I ever learn to trust you if you won’t trust me?’ and ‘Sun is your friend too, we’re hardly up to no good’.” 

Ilima agreed silently. Sun wouldn’t argue but he would passively ignore Ilima’s inquiries and change the subject all together. He just couldn’t bring himself to demand Sun reveal his secrets. “Which are unfortunately good points.” 

“Yeah, I guess. I always think we’re making such good progress but then he starts talking to Sun and he looks so fucking happy.” Hau frowned. “I know there’s nothing romantic between them, but I can’t help it. Jealousy blows.” 

“Yes,” Ilima agreed again, sighing heavily. “Sun enjoys his company, I can’t very well tell him no.” 

Hau huffed, “We’re getting soft.” 

Ilima crossed his arms and leaned his hip against the fence. “No, anyone else I would have gotten rid of. Frankly, it’s ideal. My lover and yours getting along to perfectly. It’s a godsend. Gods of Alola know we are not famous for getting along with each others partners.” 

“True words,” Hau nodded, tearing his eyes off the pair and looking instead at Ilima. “I really like Sun, you know. He’s an amazing guy and I really think he’s good for you. You haven’t been this happy in a long time.” 

Ilima’s lips pulled into a smile despite his aggravation. “Thank you. You know I have no intention of harming your goth boy, right?” 

“Yeah,” Hau chuckled. “And thank you for letting me deal with that on my own. I know you want his secrets, but..” 

“They hurt him,” Ilima finished. It wasn’t something he’d ever cared about before and he doubted he ever would again, but he wanted Hau’s happiness too. If he wanted the goth boy, fine. If someone tried to shove Sun out of his comfort zone, he would get rid of them. It seemed only polite he offer Gladion the same safety. 

“He bottles it up,” Hau glowered at nothing in particular. “When we find Skull, i’m going to have a few questions for them about my goth baby. Someone hurt him bad and I will find out who.” 

Ilima reached out to squeeze his shoulder. “I promise you, they’ll be yours.” 

Hau offered a grateful smile that Ilima returned, it was nice to be on the same wavelength. Now if only Sun and Gladion could wrap up this gossip session. 

Both men sucked in a breath at Sun and Gladion’s awkward posture. They were speaking still, the words covered up by the wind and the waves. Both looked mildly uncomfortable, their faces inflamed but the conversation continued unhindered. 

“We could go down there.” Hau said, a rough unhappy note in his own tone. “It wouldn’t be too hard to come up with some excuse.” 

“They haven’t even looked up once.” Ilima glared, “They should at least pay attention to us.” 

Both men turned when they heard soft laugh, and found Moon leaning against the railing of the porch. “You two are still standing out here, huh?” 

Hau’s happy smile returned. “Alola Moon!” 

“Hi Hau, Hi Ilima.” She smiled. “There’s no need to look so left out. They aren’t going to run away.” 

Ilima and Hau both flushed somewhat, oddly embarrassed to be caught snooping. 

“Do we look put out?” Ilima asked, attempting to keep his tone light. 

Moon snorted. “You look jealous as hell, both of you. You shouldn’t, you know?” 

Hau laughed nervously, fingers lacing behind his head as he tried to look non threatening. “We’re not jealous." 

She laughed, “Yeah, okay. Sure you aren’t. You’ve just been hovering in that spot for the last half hour for fun.” 

Ilima’s face slipped into a more neutral position. Moon wasn’t one for mincing words, and he usually liked that about her. Right now it just made him all the more aware of Suns absence. 

“You know what they’re talking about, don’t you?” Moon smiled. 

Hau was the one who broke down first. “No. Should we?” 

She shook her head softly, taking pity on them. “They’re talking about the two of you, doofus. You know, comparing crushes or whatever.” 

Ilima and Hau both perked up and glanced back at Sun and Gladion. They conversation hadn’t seemed to drift off yet. 

“Comparing?” Ilima asked. 

“Well sure. Sun’s not gonna talk to me, i’m his sister. I only get certain details, you know? And Gladion is so shy, I don’t think he’s had a lot of boyfriends so he’s gotta talk to someone.” 

Hau preened, accepting the boyfriend title happily, if not prematurely. “How do you know?” 

“Twin senses.” Moon smirked. “And I caught the very beginning of the conversation before they wandered off.” She reached out to pet her cats head who jumped up on the railing beside her. “I gotta say Ilima, I don’t know how my brother is both one of the smartest people I know, but so dense when it comes to relationships.” 

Ilima’s lips curved back into a smile. “It’s sweet.” 

Moon’s own smile softened. “And it means a lot to me that you’re so patient and giving him time to figure things out on his own. I really think highly of you.” 

Ilima couldn’t stop the warmth that spread in his chest if he tried. Sun loved his sister, but even if they weren’t related, Ilima was sure he would have liked her. “Thank you, Moon. I promise I will always be there for him.” 

“I know, i know.” She nodded. “And that boy knows it too, he’s just gotta connect the dots.” She turned her gaze to Hau. “I think you’re incredible too, you know?” 

“Me?” Hau blinked. 

Moon nodded, pulling her cat into her arms. “I haven’t asked because it’s none of my business, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out that Gladion has had it bad. He’s been totally neglected. I think deep down he loves the way you chase after him, but you’re giving him all this space too. You’re both pretty good boyfriend material.” 

Ilima and Hau both laughed, the honest statement touching them no matter how wrong it probably was. Few people ever had very nice things to say about them, at least not unironically. Still, the words had come from a genuinely nice place so they wouldn’t dare argue with her. 

“Thank you again, Moon.” Ilima smiled. “I’ve no doubt in my mind that you’ll keep us straight should we stray even a little.” 

Moon nodded, a grin on her own in place that looked a touch more feral than they were expecting. “Damn right.” 

“Now we have very high expectations to live up to.” Hau mused, laughter still in his tone. 

“Yes,” Ilima nodded his agreement, happily surprised when Sun was suddenly beside him, latching onto his sleeve. 

“Hey,” His smile was bashful. “I didn’t realize you’d come to visit.” 

“What’s so funny?” Gladion asked, arms crossed. “We could hear you laughing down the beach.” 

“Hey, i’m funny.” Moon beamed, saving the pair from needing to answer. “Now that everyone back, is anyone hungry?” 

“Oh, I could eat.” Hau grinned. “Are we cooking, I can help.” he volunteered, grabbing Gladion’s hand and dragging him along inside after Moon. “You gotta chop something? Gladion’s great at chopping stuff.” 

“Would you shut up,” Gladion huffed. 

Sun laughed softly, left standing outside next to Ilima, the barest bit of pink still left on his face. “Can you stay for lunch?” He asked, looking up at Ilima shyly. 

Ilima reached out, stroking his thumb across Sun’s cheek, “I can, thank you for inviting me.” 

Sun’s blush returned full force. He cleared his throat and tried to keep on smiling. “Good. I’m glad.” 

Ilima leaned forward, pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose with a smile. “Come then, I must maintain my good standing with your sister.” 

“Huh?” Sun mumbled when Ilima just laughed and led him back inside. 

**Sun's POV**

Sun didn’t even react when he felt one of his birds nipping at his hair. He was so used to it that it was easy not to draw attention to it. He wandered around his screened in bird sanctuary, cleaning up after the birds while Moon had left to go grocery shopping for them for the week.

He whistled in response every time one of his birds gave a call. It was a happy after thought on his part. He’d taken part in mindless bird chatter for so many years that he didn’t often realize he did it. 

He didn’t look up until he heard Gladion’s too soft laugh. He’d heard the sound before but it was always quiet like Gladion was afraid to be louder. 

“Hey Gladion. Alola.” he added, slowly getting used to a few of the island customs. 

Gladion offered a small smile. “Hi,” he held up the cup that the twins used to feed the birds. “Can i?” 

“Of course!” Sun beamed. It had been a few weeks since Gladion had started showing up to help with their bird sanctuary. He was still getting used to the birds and jumped every time one of them landed on him but he was trying and Sun and Moon wouldn't deny the extra help was what they needed. “Start over there. I’ve finished cleaning that end.” 

“Okay.” Gladion said quietly, moving over to the bin that held the bird food and treats. They worked well in relative silence together but every time Sun whistled back to the birds, Gladion would smile. 

“Did you slip out again?” Sun couldn’t help but smile, the game of cat and mouse that Gladion played with Hau was a little fun to watch.  
Gladion turned back to Sun with a scowl. “He went to go see Ilima so I came here. I don’t have to sneak away.” 

Sun hummed, still smiling. “You guys are getting close, aren’t you?” 

Gladion grunted. “I don’t want to hear that from you. Not when you haven’t plucked up the courage to ask Ilima out yet.” 

Sun’s face went scarlet. “We hang out all the time. You were the one that moved into your boyfriends house the day you moved to the island.” 

“Okay, he’s not my boyfriend, and you’re nuts if you think Ilima wouldn’t move you into his house the second you hinted at wanting to.” Gladion mumbled. “It’s pretty obvious he likes you. I don’t know why your so nervous.” 

“I don’t know.” Sun sighed. “He’s always been that way.” 

“He’s always liked you then. He doesn’t dote on anyone else. He’s always holding your hand and stuff.” 

Sun stilled, his entire body feeling tight. Memories of just what Ilima could do to him hadn’t eased over the last few weeks. Thoughts of Ilima’s bedroom had penetrated his dreams. His fantasies had been exclusively of his pink haired older friend. 

“Sun?” Gladion appeared by his side. “Did I say something wrong? I’m sorry if-” 

“No. No, no.” Sun smiled weakly. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I guess the topic just has me overwhelmed sometimes. I mean, does he really only act that way with me?” 

Gladion nodded. “How could he have time to spoil anyone else when it’s obvious he likes being by your side. It’s pretty nice I guess. Hau’s so impatient, that idiot is always touching my butt and I have no idea what he thinks he’s doing.” Gladion blushed at the confession. “I don’t get him at all, but when you’re with Ilima, he lights up. More than I ever would have guessed possible.” 

Sun coughed nervously and picked up the bird off his shoulder to set her on a different perch. “Well…” 

Gladion’s brows raised. “What? So they’re both perverts?” 

“I didn’t say anything like that,” Sun said quickly but Gladion didn’t look convinced. 

“It must be a thing on this island.” Gladion muttered. “Are you okay? With whatever happened?” 

Sun swallowed, “Yeah. It was just one night, really. It was… um...nice.” He cleared his throat and sat on one of the work tables . “But I don’t know how it happened. It was just one thing after another until...there we were.” 

Gladion moved to lean against the same work table. “I take there was more than just kissing.” 

Sun covered his face with his hands and nodded. They’d spent a lot of time talking about Hau and Ilima but it was the first time he’d confessed so much. “We never much talked about it afterwards. I mean is he just being nice? Does he want to do something like that again? Did I miss my shot?” 

“Maybe he’s just waiting for you to make the next move.” Gladion shrugged. “Seems like something he’d do. He’s still hovering after all.” 

Sun sighed loudly. “I’ve never been very good at that, I admit.” 

“Well, that’s okay.” Gladion muttered. “I mean, I guess it is. Ilima and Hau are forward enough for a dozen people.” 

“Yeah,” Sun smiled faintly. “I wish I was braver but Moon got all that. I don’t even know why it’s so hard, i’ve had boyfriends before. I’ve been in relationships. With Ilima it’s different.” 

“Yeah,” Gladion mimicked, turning as brightly red as Sun. “Um, I really haven’t.” 

Sun nodded, feeling a sting of sympathy. Hau was no doubt overwhelming at times if Gladion didn’t have much experience. On the other hand, Hau probably made an amazing first boyfriend. 

“Nothing wrong with that,” 

Gladion scowled. “I’m twenty-one. Don’t you think i’m stupidly behind?” His tone was self deprecating enough that Sun wouldn’t dare add to it. 

“No,” Sun shrugged. “Everyone’s different. Everyone does things at their own pace.” 

Gladion said nothing for a long minute but finally nodded, his body nearly sagging in relief once he was sure Sun wasn’t about to make fun of him. “Would it be weird?” Gladion started. “If I asked you questions some time? I really don’t know much about...stuff.” 

“Any time.” Sun grinned. “Just ask and i’ll do my best.” 

“Thanks,” Gladion muttered, looking away and obviously looking to drop the subject now. It was all too much at one time. 

Sun couldn’t help but think that avoiding it would just make it harder to bring up later, but that was Gladion’s choice. 

“Any time.” Sun repeated, hoping Gladion would get a chance to ask his questions. They weren't often left alone like this and even if only Moon was around, he doubted Gladion would ask in front of her. 

“Pretty boy! Sunshine!” Hau’s voice rang out across the house before the door to the bird house opened. Sun hopped off the table and Gladion wandered back to the birds, tossing out the bird food. “What have I missed?” Hau asked, glancing between them. 

Sun just smiled, “Nothing. We’re almost finished in here.” 

Hau hummed, his eyes glued to Gladion. “Ilima and I picked up lunch. He’s setting it out in your kitchen. You guys hungry?” 

“Yeah,” Sun grinned, “Thanks.” 

“Whatever.” Gladion muttered. 

The dismissive tone did nothing to deter Hau who grinned and offered Sun a wink. “We’ll finish setting up, come in when your done.” 

He disappeared back inside and Gladion heaved a heavy sigh. 

“You okay?” Sun asked. 

“Yeah. They always pop up, don’t they?” 

Sun nodded. “I guess they care. I am hungry so lunch would be great.” 

Gladion snorted, “You’re so innocent, Sun.” 

“What? Why?” 

“The food was an excuse to come over.” 

Sun blinked slowly. “But why? They don’t need an excuse to come over.” 

Gladion finally smiled, “Might make you think about making that first move, huh?” 

Sun pouted and nodded, the two of them going back to tending to the birds. They didn’t have much left to do. They’d be done in a few minutes and it was nice to have lunch with friends to look forward to. Ilima always had to make himself a temptations... 


	8. Trouble in Alola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They enemy has shown their hand, it'll be the last thing they ever do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

**Ilima's POV**

Ilima sighed, throwing back the drink he'd brought with him and dropping the glass in the cup holder in his car. Skull was getting on his last damn nerve. They were like roaches, kill a few and more were spotted. His Captains had been gathering up stragglers for a few weeks now and they were easy to break. 

His own family would not be so weak. 

There were always rumors going around about the various crime families but there seemed to be startlingly little information on Skull. That would usually lead Ilima to believe they were a small time family with only a few members that circled around petty crime. It was almost cute, but not on his fucking islands. 

Sophocles was monitoring Alola and marking every entry point Skull seemed to be using. It was an ugly looking map. Those bastards, he was one more irritation away from showing them just how much of Alola he controlled. 

He pulled off his sunglasses and shoved them on top of his head as he parked his car at Hau’s house. Hau had the space and the pair of them could walk down the street to the twins house. Gladion had taken to working with the birds and was there a few hours most days. It was normal to find the boys together in the afternoon. 

“There you are,” Hau yawned as he exited his house. He’d been up most of the night tracking down two members of Skull spotted on Melemele that were now being held in the Cavern. They were getting bold and that was going to be nipped in the bud immediately. “Gods i’m tired.” 

“Poor thing,” Ilima smiled faintly. He’d been fielding the calls from the other Captains. “Let’s go distract the sweethearts from their birds. Though given the time, they might be playing on the beach already.” 

“They aren’t ten,” Hau chuckled. 

Ilima snickered, “Says the one who regresses in age when he’s on the beach with them. Face it, you like acting like a boy.” 

Hau was going to argue and instead just shrugged. “Point taken. You used to play too, or do you not remember digging holes on that very beach to make traps for tourists?” 

Ilima’s lips slowly turned into a smile. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Don’t make things up.” 

“Making things up, my ass.” Hau smirked, shutting the front door behind him and walking towards Ilima. “Shall we?” 

“Yes,” Ilima said, but they’d no sooner stepped away from Hau’s house than Ilima’s phone began ringing. “What?” He sighed, holding it to his ear. If this was going to cut into his time with Sun, heads were going to roll. 

“Get to the twins beach now!” Kukui yelled. “It’s bad!” 

Ilima didn’t ask questions, he just took into a run with Hau by his side without a word. For all he usually delegating his work out, Ilima had been raised for this position. They were fast and made it to the twins house in a fraction of the regular time it took to stroll there. 

The scene on the beach was the only thing that gave them pause. Eight Skull members laid out cold on the beach but that wasn’t the alarming thing. 

“Oh gods!” Hau inhaled, dashing across the beach to where Gladion laid sprawled out in the sand with Kukui and Sun hovering over him. "What happened!?” 

Ilima felt his heart stop, Sun wasn’t crying but his eyes were shiny and frightened. Around his throat was a ring of dark discoloration still forming into bruises. They were going to die. Every single one of them. 

“Sun,” Ilima knelt down next to Sun, sliding an arm around him. “Tell me.” 

Sun turned, burying his face against Ilima’s neck and clinging to him. He sniffled, leaving his protection solely to him. Ilima shifted his attention to Kukui as he held Sun tightly. 

“Talk!” 

Gladion was shaking, his body sweating as he stared up at the sky, not seeing anything. Hau had pulled his head to rest of his thigh, holding onto Gladion’s hand as fury radiated off of him. 

“I was coming to see the twins. I was going to help Sun built something in his bird house. When I got here I could hear the noise.” Kukui explained, trying to keep Gladion from thrashing. “Skull had targeted the two of them. I took care of it, but not before they shoved something down Gladions throat and he’s been getting worse ever since. I’ve already called Burnet, she’s on her way.”

Dr. Burnet was the best one to take care of this situation. 

“What did they give him?” Hau demanded, his voice little better than a growl. 

“I don’t know,” Kukui shook his head, “He was struggling the entire time but I just couldn’t get to him and keep them both safe at the same time.” 

“Poffins…” Gladion whispered, tears pouring down his face. 

Ilima blinked, startled he’d said anything. “What?” 

“Poffins!” He screamed this time, pulling out of Kukui’s grip in time to roll over and heave. Hau gathered his hair and stayed close, rubbing slow circles across his back. His anger practically vibrated under his skin. 

“Ilima…” 

“We’ll find out and when we do, they’re all yours.” Ilima said softly, his tone deadly as he stroked Sun’s hair. Drugs had never been his favorite and while they were a part of this business, most of them never touched Melemele Island. They weren’t his forte and it was easier to exploit tourists in other ways, but he still knew his fair share. 

Poffins were new in the market, well new ish anyway. There were always varying mixtures and the higher the quality the higher the price. What he didn’t understand was Gladion’s reaction. If it were the regular street quality he’d have been in a blissful daze right about now. Instead he was vomiting everything in his stomach and quivering in a painful mess. Either the strain they’d given him was faulty, or they’d given him fair too much and his body was suffering the early stages of an overdose. 

“It’s alright, pretty boy.” Hau spoke softly, holding Gladion close and not at all wary of the mess. “I have you.” 

“Boss,” Kukui voice was even softer, not wanting to be a bother to Hau and Gladion. “There’s more.” 

“More? Go on,” Ilima frowned. 

Kukui sat with his legs crossed, aware of the sensitivity of the situation with both Ilima and Hau about to go off. “They came with a purpose. Drugging Gladion was certainly one of them but the other…” his eyes shifted to Sun. “They were trying to take him with them. Gladion was desperately trying to keep them from taking Sun.” 

Ilima's grip tightened almost painfully around Sun, only just noticing the tiny whimper from him. “Take him.” he repeated, looking back at the Skull members still out cold. “Will they be able to talk?” 

“Able, yes, but who knows if they actually know why they were sent here. None of the others ever had helpful information.” Kukui nodded, suddenly raising his hand when Dr. Burnet appeared. “Over here, darling!” 

The woman didn’t keep a subdued pace, but ran to them. She dropped down next to Gladion first who was obviously the most distressed. 

“I couldn’t do anything,” Sun muttered, finally sniffing and looking up at Ilima sadly. Ilima couldn’t stop looking at the growing bruises. 

“You did all you could, honey. Otherwise things would have been much worse.” He didn’t know how true that was, but making Sun feel worse wasn’t going to happen. He cupped Sun’s face and pressed a kiss to his lips before drawing him back closer again and cuddling him. 

“We’ll take him back to my house.” Hau said softly, speaking with Dr. Burnet as they both fussed over Gladion. Hau lifted him up, treating him like glass and they were already making their way back up the beach. 

“Kukui.” Ilima spoke softly, still resting his cheek against Sun’s hair. “Make the calls for me. I want everyone. They’ve crossed a line and I aim to fix it. Gladion is family.” He spoke vaguely in Sun’s presence but Kukui heard the rage regardless. He stood and pulled out his phone, knowing that in a matter of hours all of Alola’s underworld would have their eyes on the same target. They simply needed to find out where that target was hiding. 

“Why would they want me?” Sun sniffed. “I’m no one.” 

Ilima kissed his temple and clung to him. There was no way Sun was going to be far from reach for a long while now. This practically happened on his doorstep. He would not allow Sun to be in danger. “I’m going to find out, my love. You can bet on that…” 

~ **Gladion's POV**

Gladion woke up so exhausted he couldn’t believe he’d been asleep at all. His face hurt though he didn’t remember why and his entire body felt sluggish. As his conscious began to return, so did the fact that he was nauseous. His head spun, making him whimper pathetically. 

This, he was familiar with this, but not the soft touch that accompanied it. 

He managed to open his eyes and found Hau looking down at him, slowly carding his fingers through Gladion’s hair. “Hey babe.” he spoke softly. “Try not to move.” 

“Move?” Gladion repeated, voice cracking. He was relatively certain he was in Hau’s home but it took him a moment to recall which room. It took him even longer to glance down at the IV that was in his arm. “What happened?” he asked, but the memories were already coming back. 

He’d been sitting on the beach with Sun when several Skull goons had come up behind them. The punches started almost immediately but it had escalated far worse. They were tired of his weak fight and struggles to be free. They made sure he knew he was replaceable. He was just a thing after all… They’d take Sun, he’d work just as well as Gladion had. 

Gladion had tried to fight them off, but there were too many and he’d panicked when they’d pinned Sun down by his throat. He didn’t notice the goon come up behind him a second time, this time a hand covering his mouth. The taste had been something awful but so familiar. He’d been so scared and hardly registered Kukui arriving. All he’d felt was panic and fear until Hau had arrived. 

“Skull came back again,” Hau spoke quietly, his tone deceivingly light. 

“Is Sun…?” 

“He’s fine. Shaken and with Ilima. He’s fine. How are you?” 

Gladion shook his head, he didn’t know how he was. He hiccuped once and Hau slid down in the bed beside him to hold him tightly. It might have all been a lie in the end, but he’d never felt safer. He clung to Hau, careful not to shift the IV in his arm but the last thing he wanted was to be by himself. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there sooner.” Hau said, sounding guilty. “My poor baby.” 

Gladion hiccuped again but at least he hasn’t started bawling. “Am I… okay?” 

“You will be. Dr. Burnet is taking care of everything.” Hau’s eyes turned so dark they were nearly black. “They tried to kill you.” 

Gladion’s eyes shut and he scooted closer to Hau. “Wouldn’t be the first time.” 

Hau all but growled. “Please, Gladion. Tell me where to find them.” 

“Where…” Gladion repeated, conflicted for a moment. He didn’t know what to do, but there seemed to be so little choice. Hau might have been scary but there were thousands of people to go against. It was a fools mission, and if it failed Gladion knew exactly who the anger would be taken out on. 

So many times he’d dreamed of being free but even these past few months had been a lie. He’d never been free of them. 

“Baby,” Hau said softly. “I need you to put your trust in me. Let me stop them from coming back ever again.” 

“You can’t...possibly.” 

“I can,” Hau insisted. “Ilima can. His network isn’t a group of Captains. His reach his huge. Let me prove it to you. Please, anything you can tell me will make it that much easier.” 

Gladion swallowed, his throat feeling raw. He was so scared all the time, but Hau and his cockiness gave him all kinds of false hope.  
“Will you promise me something when you go?” Gladion spoke quietly. 

Hau sat up just enough to look at him, contemplating the offer seriously. “What is it?” 

Gladion inhaled, shoving the urge to cry away but he trembled. “Don’t hurt my sister…” 

Hau’s eyes widened and he reached out to cup Gladion’s face. “Is she with Skull?” 

“Yes,” Gladion nodded. “They have her. She’s the only one left i have. The only one i still love. Just Lillie and my dog. Please don’t hurt them. We’ve been through enough.” He hiccuped again and a sob escaped his lips. 

Hau leaned down, pressing their foreheads together. “I’ll bring you your sister and your dog. I promise.” 

“You…” Gladion reached out with his free arm and held tightly to Hau. “Promise?” 

“Yes,” Hau said, pressed a soft kiss to Gladion’s nose. “Where am i going?” 

Gladion sniffed again, desperately hoping he wasn’t signing his sister’s death warrant. “Aether Paradise.” 

“Son of a…” 

It was all Gladion needed to see to know that Hau knew the exact place. “They advertise themselves as a research facility, but the labs are for drug manufacturing and than later distribution.” 

Hau glared at the wall, absorbing the information. “I guess that explains why they were mostly on Akala Island. It’s closest. Those bastards.” 

“There’s so many of them.” Gladion breathed out shakily. 

Hau nodded, his head returning to stroke his hair again. “Where do you fit in with all this, pretty boy?” 

Gladion wished the pain wasn’t all over his face. He could tell just by Hau’s expression how pathetic his own must be. “I lived with the Aether Foundation all my life. It was only within the last decade that Skull moved in too.” He sniffed back tears again that still weren’t quite falling. “They’re horrible people!” 

“I believe you,” Hau said softly. “I’ll take care of them. I suppose living there was how you could identify the drug even when you were in such poor condition.” 

Gladion felt something inside him break and he tried to hide his face. “All the time,” He whispered. “They did it to us all the time. Lillie and me. And Null. They’d test things on us.” Another sob escaped him. “We were guinea pigs. Dolls with no other purpose.” 

He flinched when Hau grabbed the pitcher of water by his bed and sent it flying into the nearest wall. His rage was real but for some reason, it was more comforting than terrifying. “I’ll fucking kill them.” 

Gladion tried to sit up and found that he couldn’t. “Guzma.” He whispered the name but it didn’t escape Hau’s notice. “He…” 

“What?” Hau asked, his tone gentle again as he came closer to Gladion, kissing the tip of his nose a second time. 

“He’s the one that hurt me the most. Guzma. He’s the head of Skull. He liked drugging me. He liked using Lillie as bait to make sure I behaved. He’d threaten to kill Null almost daily. He liked touching me. I...I hate him.” Gladion’s voice broke. “I hate him so much.” 

“My poor baby.” Hau’s voice remained sweet, but the darkness in his expression had grown tenfold. “You’ll never have to see him again. I promise. I’ll take care of him and bring you your sister and puppy.” 

Gladion tried to sit up again, this time only succeeding by clinging to Hau’s shoulder. “He’s awful,” 

“So am I,” Hau said. “Skull won’t survive Alola’s wrath.” 

“Gets worse…” The bile in Gladion's throat rose. He wasn’t sure Hau could even handle more. He was already ready to explode. 

“I’m listening.” 

Gladion stared at him a second longer, hoping he was doing the right things. “It didn’t start off as bad as it got. That happened slowly over time. The longer Skull worked with the Aether Foundation the more they got away with.” The tears finally fell, but his face was a mask of pain. “She let it happened to us. She was supposed to protect us and instead…” 

Hau took his head and squeezed it. “Who?” 

“Lusamine,” Gladions face crumbled. “She’s the founder and president of the Aether Foundation. She can even control Guzma and his people to some extent.” 

“We’ll take care of her too.” 

Gladion sniffed. “She’s my mother.” 

Hau’s went still, trying to let that sink in without acting rashly. After a tense few moments of silence he reached out to cup Gladion’s face again and kissed him briefly. “I’m so sorry.” 

Gladion gripped the front of his shirt. “She was supposed to protect us. Instead… instead…” 

“I’ll take care of everything, babe. I’m the one protecting you now.” Hau said. 

“I…” He held tighter. “I got away. I tried to bring Lillie but she couldn’t walk. She kept yelling at me to go. To not look back.” The crying finally started. “I abandoned my sister! I don’t...I don’t deserve…” 

Hau lifted Gladion up enough to slide underneath him and set Gladion back in his lap. “Now you hush. We’re going to get your sister and take care of everything. I’m going to help you make this right. I’m here for you babe. I’m always going to be here for you.” 

He held Gladion tight, knowing these tears were long overdue. They had a long night ahead of them with Gladion truly having scores of useful information. By the next day, they’d be ready to dismantle the Foundation.


	9. Wrath of Alola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ilima and Hau finally have a target. They won't be wasting time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon  
> I'm just waiting for the moment where I mess up and accidentally write Digimon instead of Pokemon there...

**Hau's POV**

Hau couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt such rage, he just wanted to shoot someone. Several someones. Skull was not going to get away with what they’d done to Gladion. He’d given all information acquired from Gladion to Ilima and thus, the entire Alola family. 

He’d kissed Gladion goodbye and left him with Sun and Moon who had temporarily moved into his home with a handful of other less obvious family members posing as his staff as protection. Even his grandfather Hala had volunteered to stay with the three, that was protection enough. 

Aether Paradise might have been in the middle of the ocean, but if anyone was able to get there unhindered, it was Alola natives with a grudge. Being in the middle of the ocean trapped them as much as it was meant to protect them. 

“Take this place, one level at a time.” Ilima said, looking like a king as he made his way to the elevator. He strolled around like he owned the place, and well, he was about to. They grabbed a key card that had been appropriated from a lesser foundation member and headed to the next level. Ilima was looking like a monster on a mission but Hau wasn’t feeling too forgiving himself. 

Skull was vastly unprepared for the might of Alola, and every Captain present only served to terrify them more. 

“Bring that one to me,” Hau gestured to the nearest Skull grunt. The man was dragged over by his arms, looking like he was about to puke. Hau grinned down at him, all too happy to inspire fear. “Where is Guzma?” 

The grunt flinched but gave in without further prompting. “The..lab...He’s in the lab.” 

Hau reached out to pat his cheek. “Good boy.” He gestured flippantly, "Put him with the others." The grunt was dragged away crying and Hau simply turned away. 

“Direct me to the labs.” 

Sophocles chuckled, looking up from a clipboard. No one bothered to ask where the blueprints had come from. “Basement level. Stay to the right, it looks like it’s pretty straight forward.” 

“Thanks man,” Hau said, gesturing for his team to follow him. “Keep and eye on the boss, would you?” 

“Mina and Kiawe are with him.” Sophocles said. “The others are on clean up. I’ve got you all monitored.” 

Hau chuckled. “Good to hear.” He took off towards the elevator again and headed down on the large platform. The labs weren’t hard to find, really the entire place screamed sterile laboratory. Hau’s lips curled in disgusted. This was where Gladion had lived. Moved out of his mothers fancy house and into the lab. To grow up believing he was a lab rat and nothing more was the last damn straw. 

“Find the girl. She’s not to be harmed at all. If there are animals with her, a dog. Bring it too.” Hau said to his team who nodded in response. “Anyone gives you trouble, get rid of them. It’s a drug den, be mindful of anyone attempting to do something stupid.” 

A chorus of ‘yes,sir.’ surrounded him. 

“Guzma is mine.” They gave another sound of acknowledgement before spreading out. The lab area was swarmed with people trying to escape the rest of the mayhem happening in Aether Paradise. There were both Skull members and Foundation members hiding, but Hau’s sympathy was nonexistent. None of these people helped Gladion or his sister. As far as he was concerned, everyone was guilty. 

His team was efficient and hardly needed any direction from him to get the job done. For all of these hiding people were criminals, they weren’t exactly the blood thirsty type. It was almost a shame. Had they merely found a drug ring, they could have been dealt with differently, but they’d struck Sun on two different occasions. They should count themselves lucky that Ilima didn’t have them publicly executed. 

The fact that they had tortured Gladion for years didn’t help them either. Hau glanced around the rooms he passed with a scowl. It was all too easy to picture his goth strapped down to some of these tables while they pumped him with chemicals. Evidence of such a sitation was everywhere and made things that much more real. It was a wonder he was as healthy as he was. Dr. Burnet would be monitoring that from now on. 

“Master Hau!” One of his team called out, hovering in a doorway where two others had already entered. 

Hau jogged over, totally ignoring the chaos going on around them as Skull and Foundation members were subdued none too pleasantly. “What?” He peeked into the room, eyes widening. The room was white and sterile looking. The lack of technology betrayed the fact that this was no lab room. Instead there were two beds, also done in white. There was nothing in the way of knickknacks to make it feel like a real room. It was little better than a prison cell. 

Two of this team were kneeling by the bed, checking the vitals of the blond woman who was out cold. The third had gone to check on the dog who had done little more than lift his head and whimper. Perched on the dogs back was a tiny cat that looked equally pathetic. 

“Let me see.” Hau said, leaning over the woman and reaching out to stroke her cheek. She was pale and sickly and looked to be only a little younger than Gladion. He couldn’t begin to imagine what they’d been through. God, for over a decade they lived like this. What were they then? Ten? Eleven? He was going to make this right. 

Her arms and legs were bruised, even her toes and he wondered if she’d tried to escape again. He would make this up to his pretty boy for the rest of his life if need be. 

When she stirred, eyes blearily opening, Hau smiled. “You’re Lillie?” 

She didn’t answered at first, only blinked back at him in a drugged daze. She tried to move but was having obvious difficulty. “I’m Lillie…” She even sounded unsure.

“I’m going to take you to Gladion. Do you understand?” It didn’t matter if she didn’t, but he didn’t want to scare her if she was more aware than he thought. 

Again, she didn’t answer, but tears poured down her face and that was answer enough. 

“Take her. Be gentle.” Hau said, sure he didn’t have to give such stupid instructions but he couldn’t help it. She looked so much like his goth. Lillie was taken along with the dog and cat by Hau’s team to keep safely tucked away until they could leave Aether Paradise all together. 

Things were wrapping up nicely, or so he assumed. He hadn’t been contacted by any of the other captains alerting to some unforeseen problem. Really, Skull and the Foundation weren’t all that pathetic, but they weren’t ready for generations of Alolan pride. 

“Guzma,” Hau called out softly, walking through the fighting and detaining that practically parted for him as he wandered down the laboratory halls. “Guzma…” He nearly sang it. 

He was ready for this. Ready to finally let loose his anger on someone and directing it at the source was the best cause of action. He’d seen Gladion’s scars, both the physical ones and the emotional. He wanted nothing more than to return the favor. 

“Guzma…” He smiled, hearing the scurrying. There were so few places left to hide and they had the elevator well guarded. 

He found a man, older than what he expected but perhaps not so much. He wore the same tacky skull insignia and was definitely panicked. He looked around at how fast his underlings were falling and whatever ego he had attained was shattering. 

“You’re Guzma? I was hoping for something better.” 

“Fuck off kid!” He snapped, pulling a gun from his waistband. 

Hau wasn’t a superhuman, but a bullet wasn’t hard to dodge when the one firing it doesn't know how to aim. That was easy to tell just by the way he held the damn thing. He was trying to be intimidating with his appearance more so than his ability. 

Hau always laughed, he normally would have, but this business was too important. Hau shoved in close, taking the gun easily from Guzma’s outstretched hand and slamming it against his jaw until he fell backwards. Without a word he pointed it at the sad leader of Skull and shot him once in the knee. 

The man howled in pain and Hau smirked. It was a good start. 

“I won’t tell you nothing!” Guzma growled raggedly, clutching his bloody leg. 

Hau nodded. “You misunderstand. I’m not here for information. Not here for your product or too see what deal you can offer me.” Hau’s smirk remained. “I’m here because you have trespassed on the Islands that do not belong to you. Alola has no love for mainlanders in our territory. The boss said all interlopers must go.” He did laugh then, watching as the realization truly struck. “If that wasn’t enough, you hurt my baby Gladion. It’s going to be a long night.” 

“Just shoot me.” Guzma glared with all the hate he could muster. There was no one left to help him and all escape routes had been effectively blocked. 

“Oh no, Guzma.” Hau shook his head, cracking his neck once. “This is revenge for Gladion. I don’t believe in rushing where my pretty boy in concerned.” 

He slammed the gun against Guzma’s face a second time and watching him drop, attempting weakly to pick himself back up. 

“Someone keep in contact with the other teams. Let me know when I should begin wrapping this up.” 

“Yes, Master Hau.” 

Hau rolled his sleeves up, it was best to use his remaining time wisely. 

~ **Ilima's POV**

The mansion was lovely, really lovely. He was going to have such a splendid time burning it into the ocean. 

Ilima strolled casually through the mayhem and hummed softly. The facility was mildly impressive for what is was but they truly lacked vision. They lacked security too but that was another matter entirely. 

The mansion that belonged to the Aether President was rather nice, but it left a bitter taste in his mouth all them same. His mother had been a scary bitch too but she was still warm towards him most of the time and never kicked him out of their home. The fact that Lusamine's children remained cooped up in some laboratory was chilling to him. 

Had it been someone else he might not have even cared, but Gladion was family. He belonged to Hau and Ilima knew how very serious he was about the blond. That should have been enough but Gladion had tried to protect his Sun. True, he had ultimately failed but only because he’d gotten himself drugged for his efforts. That sort of loyalty went a long way with him. 

The whole thing had frightened Sun, and he didn’t understand how Iima intended to fix it. These were conversations Ilima never planned to have with his honey, and certainly not so soon. This stupid woman would pay for that too. 

His Sun and his sister were both worried about Gladion. Finding out the poor boy had been abused more harshly than they had already guessed was heartbreaking. For Sun, for Gladion, for Hau, this was going to end today. 

Too think he’d been dealing with Skull for months, weeks before he’d even met his Sun. All this time they were practically in his backyard, but he’d teach the floating mainlanders what Alola did to poaching intruders. 

Maybe he wouldn’t burn the place down, maybe Sun would like it. A little nest for his birds or something. There was no doubt other things he could do with it. That was a matter to settle on later. 

Kiawe had stayed outside, his team dealing with scurrying Foundation members. Mina and her team had gone on ahead and were hopefully chasing out the woman he needed to chat with. His own personal team stood silently around him, their arms folded behind them as they remained diligently alert. 

“I’m getting bored,” Ilima sighed, wondering if this trip was going to be worth it or if he could have phoned it in. “Where is this psycho bitch?” 

“Your manners leave something to be desired.” A blond woman appeared, and he supposed he could see where Gladion’s prettiness came from. “I trust you are the famed Kahuna of Alola. I’m honored, truly.” 

“Bitch, please.” Ilima rolled his eyes, and flicked his bangs out of his face with a practiced move. “You’re months too late to grovel at my feet.” 

She raised a brow, managing to retain her dignity. “Is that right? And here I had no idea you knew anything about me. I’ve been so close all this time. You really should have called me sooner.”

It grated that he hadn’t found her sooner, but that was a problem soon to be rectified. “Oh, I know all about you Lusamine. Gladion was all too happy to give me all the filthy details.” 

She bristled, standing straighter. “Traitors have no place here. He’s no longer my son.” 

“Very good. We are in agreement. I’ve already absconded with him. His loyalty and life now belong to Alola and we won’t treat him like shit. He’s been invaluable.” Ilima smiled sweetly. “So much so that i’ve decided to generously welcome his sister. I’m sure she is currently also in my custody.” 

He watched as Lusamine’s eyes narrowed, staring dispassionately at the Foundation behind him. The upheaval could be seen even from the outside. 

“Next time you hire thugs, you might want to find some who know that they’re doing. This takeover was painfully simple.” Ilima said and several of his team members drifted away from him, slowly circling back around the woman to make sure she was unable to escape. “At the very least you could have hired someone with more experience.” 

Lusamine gave a haughty laugh. “Like yourself, for example? Are you pouting that I didn’t first come to you, Kahuna?” 

“You think far too highly of yourself with nothing to show for it. I would never so easily align myself with mainlanders. Island business stays island business.” Ilima’s hand rested on his hip. “There is perhaps one thing you can clear up for me though.” 

She gestured for him to continued, oddly calm and far too cocky. He was almost beginning to wonder if Gladion wasn’t the only one that had been sampling experimental drugs.

“You attempted to retrieve Gladion on at least two occasions. On the second, he was nearly forced to overdose. That alone makes you a despicable human being, i’m thrilled he’s no longer your son. However, your grunts attempt to run off with his friend. That thought has been quite perplexing. What good would he have been to you?” 

Lusamine shrugged, looking as easily as bored as Ilima did. “I’m in the market for a new son. One that won’t disappointed and run off every chance he gets. If he wants to be a ruffian and scowl and wear dreary clothing than fine. I don’t need such a boy tarnishing the image of the Aether Foundation.” 

Ilima’s jaw clenched, but he only tilted his head curiously. “You wanted a new guinea pig? Is that what you’re telling me?” Ilima asked. “Ah, and stealing way Gladion’s first friend would be one more parting shot in a long lists of betrayals.” 

Lusamine shrugged again, this time a small smile spreading across her lips. If Ilima hadn’t been watching her so closely he might have missed it. “These things happen.” 

“Not when it messes with my family,” Ilima said softly. “Everything else I could have arranged neatly to my liking, but you tried to kidnap my partner. He is now bruised and wary. For that…” Ilima smirked slowly. “I will destroy you bit by bit.” He pulled a mean looking dagger and admired it, hardly giving her glance but she’d paled considerably. 

Families like their's always knew each others ticks. Giovanni didn’t like his businesses messed with. Lysander couldn’t stand ugliness. Colress was a fanatic about technology, but Ilima had proven time and time again that he could be worse. His obsessive tendencies were widely acknowledged, and if you wanted to live, you did not touch his things.

His lover definitely fell under the -Do. Not. Touch.- category. 

“This cat and mouse has been fun, but ultimately pointless. You’ve lost countless people and i’ve lost no one, lo, i’ve gained two of your own immediate family. You played this game poorly.” Ilima looked at her, more amused to see Mina standing with her arms crossed not ten feet behind the woman. “You wanted in on my territory, get in line. You ended up fucking with my family, you’re dead to me. So let’s play a new game Lusamine.” 

She took a step back slowly when he started forward, followed by another. 

“Oh now, let’s not be a coward, Lusamine. After all, this is Alolan justice.” 

It was almost a shame that she had to die, not because he felt anything towards her personally, but because he knew the effect this would have on Gladion and his sister. It was a tragedy from start to finish, but they would be better off without the monster of a woman. Time would heal these wounds if given the chance. 

The unfortunate situation also meant he would have to lie to Sun and that was oddly distasteful, but everything about his Sun was odd so why not this. If Sun was happy, he was willing to do a great deal. Even tell the truth. Love was upon him, but really, it was for Sun’s own good to not know the full details like this. In a few weeks, they could forget all about this. 

“Goodbye, Lusamine.”


	10. Safe in Alola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sun and Gladion are all nerves, but their trust hasn't been misplaced yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

**Sun's POV**

Sun had seen more people than he ever expected too. Dozens of men and woman standing at attention, with weapons at their hips. A number of people had rushed inside of Hau’s house, one of the carrying a woman. 

He’d spent the day with Gladion and his friend had been ill and visible upset. He spoke of his sister and how terrible things had been. Explained why those men had attacked him twice and apologized over and over for getting Sun hurt.

The woman, he hoped, was Gladion’s sister Lillie. He couldn’t think of anyone else she could be, so he hoped. The animals that followed were a promising sign, but he really didn’t know how all of these events occurred. 

How did Ilima and Hau do it? 

Sun sat on the porch, legs curled up in front of him. It was the middle of the night and Gladion was still sleeping. All of the people both inside and outside of Hau’s home knew right where he was but none of them bothered him. They left him to his quiet observing and contemplating.

A car finally pulled up in front of the house and Hau shot out. He ran inside the house, no doubt rushing to check on Gladion, or maybe checking on the woman. It was hard to say, but it didn't really matter, Hau was more than capable of taking care of them both. 

Still, who were all these people?

Sun glanced up when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Ilima sat down beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. 

“What are you doing up, honey?” Ilima asked softly. “It’s late, you should be sleeping too.” 

“Couldn’t,” Sun muttered, glancing up with three more people came out of Hau’s house and disappeared into the yard where they climbed into a van. 

Ilima made a noise in his chest and brushed a kiss to Sun’s temple. “I’m sorry, honey. I suppose they are rather loud.” 

“Was that woman Gladion’s sister?” 

“Yes,” Ilima said softly. “Dr. Burnet is on her way and she’ll be taken care of.” 

“What… I mean… How did this happen? Gladion’s mom…” 

Ilima’s arm tightened around him. “Some people don’t know how to treasure the gifts in their life. She should have been a better mother.”

“Yeah,” Sun mumbled, resting his head on Ilima’s shoulder. He felt the way Ilima shifted to hold him more comfortably. “The last few days have been odd.” 

“I understand, honey.” Ilima muttered, sounding conflicted. “Look, let me try to explain.” 

Sun shook his head, “No.” He wrapped his arms around Ilima’s middle. “No, that’s okay. I don’t really need to know, do I?” 

Ilima stiffened, “Honey, I know this scared you but I can protect you.” 

“Yes, I know.” Sun peeked up at Ilima. “All these people. How you got Lillie back, in a day even. I know you’ll keep us safe, but I don’t need to know. You didn’t want me to know, right?” 

“No,” Ilima muttered, fingers sliding into his hair. “But I was going to answer any question you might have. Not telling you and lying are different. I decided I would not lie.” 

Sun huffed quietly. “Maybe i’ll have questions later, but right now, i’m just as happy not knowing.” 

Ilima squeezed him tighter and he ended up pulling him into his lap completely. “You are my sun.” he muttered. 

“Are you okay?” Sun asked instead, ignoring Ilima’s silly comment. “You’re not hurt, are you?” 

“No, no.” Ilima smiled. “I am perfectly fine. Hau is perfectly fine. In fact,” he hesitated before continuing. “Everyone is fine. Only scrapes and bruises reported.” 

Sun nodded, wiggling slightly to get more comfortable. “And Gladion’s mom?” 

Ilima stared for a moment, obviously thinking over his words very carefully. “She won’t be able to hurt them anymore. Her organization has disbanded.” 

Sun really didn’t want to know, so he didn’t ask. “Those horrible people that came after us won’t be coming back then?” His hand went to his throat that was still blackened by bruises. 

“No,” Ilima’s look darkened, “No they won’t be back. They’ve learned that harming you and Gladion is a very bad idea.” 

“Okay,” Sun muttered, putting it out of his mind. Ilima had been nothing but kind and supportive. He practically ran Melemele Island and was so well liked. It was better to remember that that was who Ilima was, and not this late night Ilima who could… do what exactly? He wasn’t thinking about it. 

“Why don’t we put you to bed, honey.” Ilima said softly. “The last few days have been stressful but everyone is home and safe.” 

“It’s almost morning now.” 

“It doesn't matter.” Ilima chuckled, pulling himself up with Sun still in his arms. 

Sun squeaked, clinging to Ilima’s shoulders. With as slim and delicate as he looked, it was far too easy to forget how strong he was. “Ilima! Ilima I could walk. I’m not the one that's hurt! I wasn’t out all day and most of the night!” 

“Awe,” Ilima cooed, “Were you worried about me, honey? You are so sweet. I’m sorry I worried you, I hate that I did.” He hardly seemed to noticed Sun squirming in his arms to be put down and continued on inside. 

Since the attack on the beach, Sun and Moon had both been temporarily moved into Hau’s house. He didn’t really understand why but it was one more thing to think about. One more thing for him to discuss with Moon while Gladion refused to make eye contact. 

Even during the day when they returned home to tend to their birds, someone came along with them. He really didn’t feel special enough to require bodyguards. 

“Of course I was worried!” Sun pouted. “Set me down, Ilima!” 

“I just can’t do that,” Ilima hummed, good mood betrayed by his smile. “It has been a long day and there is nothing quite as satisfying as keeping you close.” He took Sun to his guest room and Sun didn’t even know how he knew which room was his. 

Sun sighed. “That doesn’t mean you need to carry me around like a baby.” 

“Humor me,” Ilima shrugged, setting Sun down on his bed and curling up beside him. “You’ve eaten, yes?”

“Yes, mom.” 

Ilima chuckled, “Can we not imply a relation between us?” 

Sun shrugged, hesitating but curling up against Ilima’s side again. “Fine. My mom wouldn’t like you anyway.” 

“Oh?” Ilima sounded amused. “That so?” 

“Yep, you’re prettier than she is.” 

Ilima laughed, “Well I do love being prettier than other people.” 

Sun laughed softly, feeling his tension dissolving with Ilima next to him. All the worrying was over and everyone was home. “Well i’m sure you’ll never have to meet my parents, they’re happy letting Moon and I do whatever.” 

“That’s alright honey, Alola is you family now.” Ilima cupped his face and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth. “I’m your family now.” 

Sun went red, feeling that familiar heat start in his stomach and spread throughout his body. He really was dense if he’d been down playing Ilima’s intentions this whole time. 

“I...really…” his heart was fluttering uncontrollably. Being under Ilima’s umbrella of protection was good but being next to him in bed was better. His own thoughts had him nearly choking and pulling away but Ilima wouldn’t have it. 

“You really what?” Ilima asked, kneading his figures kneading into Sun’s hips. 

Sun wrapped his arms around Ilima neck and clung to him. “I’m just really glad you’re home.” 

“Oh honey,” Ilima purred, pulling Sun down with him so they were both sprawled out across the bed. “I’m right here. You’re not alone.” 

His cheeks might have been stinging but Sun still reached up to touch Ilima’s face, head tilted to take a shy kiss. 

Ilima purred, happily letting himself get pulled into the kiss. He encircled Sun in his arms and swallowed his whimper. 

“Ilima…” Sun’s voice sounded more like a whine than he liked but things escalated quickly when Ilima’s hands where on him. “Heey~” 

“Just undressing you, love. Be patient.” Ilima chuckled, nimble fingers getting rid of Sun’s clothes one piece at a time.

Sun shuddered, “You seem to like undressing me.” He really should have figured it out after the last time. Ilima touching him had been the star of all his recent fantasies and did nothing but rile him up faster now. 

Ilima’s grin was feral. “I really do, and plan to do it more often.” The kiss alone had him moaning loudly, grasping at Ilima’s back and shoulders. He was far too gone to care about how loud he was being or who else was in the house. That was a problem for the morning. 

 

~ **Gladion's POV**

Gladion woke up to noises he couldn’t place at first. There was movement, voices maybe? He cracked his eyes open and his room was still dark. Dr. Burnet had taken the IV out earlier with strict instructions to continue to rest. She had threatened to put it right back if his condition lessened even a fraction. 

He believed her… 

He rolled over, attempting to get more comfortable but the soft noises continued. He was sure he heard voices and they weren’t Sun or Moon. Everyone else in the house tended to be more polite in the late hours. With Hau gone they weren’t likely to act up. 

Gladion shot up, his hands shakily shoving his covers back. Was Hau back? Was he hurt? Was Lillie okay? He felt sick all over again but now that he was awake enough to comprehend the noise he needed to find the source. He left his room, not bothered by the people pretending they weren’t standing guard when they were anymore. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, expecting one of them to answer him. The nearest woman nodded her head towards a room down the hall and he tried not to deflate when it proved to be in the opposite direction from Hau’s room. Was Hau not home?

He went to see for himself, his hand pressed against the wall for support. When Gladion peeked into the room he nearly collapsed. Dr. Burnet was hovered over his sister who was pale and awful looking but breathing and alive and alive was everything! 

On her other side was Moon, in her pajamas and holding onto Lillie’s hand. Evidently he wasn’t the only one woken up. 

“Is she…?” 

Dr. Burnet spun around, frown already in place. “What are you doing up?” 

“Is Lillie okay?” He asked, ignoring the question as he came in to stand at the foot of the bed. “Is she?” 

“Gladion…” Dr. Burnet sighed. 

“Is she!?” 

“She will be,” Moon said, mindful of Lillie's sleep. “She’s woken up a few times but always gone right back to sleep. She’s understandably scared.” She gestured to where she was holding her hand. “Just needs a little bit of comfort. She asked about you and seemed to settle when we told her you were here but sleeping.” 

Gladion frowned, “You should have woken me.” 

Dr. Burnet shook her head. “You need the rest every bit as much as she does.” 

“She’s my little sister. I’m supposed to be inconvenienced. I’m supposed to be here when she needs me. I don’t care how I am.” Gladion glared, again, choosing to ignore Dr. Burnet when the the corners of her mouth pulled up into a pleased smile. He would never understand that woman. 

“Not if you pass out.” 

“I won’t pass out.” He snapped, but he was trembling. He hadn’t noticed but he was, his fingers felt cold and he ignored the urge to throw up. 

“She’s gonna be okay, Gladion.” Moon offered him a smile. “But it’s gonna take time, just like with you.” 

Gladion nearly swayed on his feet, looking less and less sure about standing by the second but he had to know his sister was okay. Lillie was the only family he truly had left. 

“Hey,” Hau spoke against his ear and Gladion jumped, sliding back against him when Hau’s arms wrapped around his torso. “You’re not okay.” 

“I’m fine. I’m fine.” He swallowed, his balance compromised. “You…. how did you do this?” 

Hau smiled, “Well, I promised.”

“But…” His voice cracked, actually succeeding shouldn’t have been possible...

“He needs to be put back to bed.” Dr. Burnet said. “The morning is soon enough for him to worry. Lillie will be sleeping through what’s left of the night now.” 

“I’m not going anywhere!” 

“Got it, Doc,” Hau said at the same time, leaning down and picking Gladion up by his thighs. The blond gasped, suddenly a few inches taller than Hau as he was carried out of the room. “You’re shaking.” 

“I’m angry!” 

“Ah, I see.” Hau nodded, his voice remaining soothing instead of taking the bait like he was supposed to. 

Instead of taking Gladion back to bed, he took him down to the kitchen and held him close until he was set down on one of the kitchen stools. He waved away the staff and everyone else standing around to give them privacy.

“Now,” Hau began. “I’m going to make you some tea and we’ll see if we can’t get you relaxed. If you want to ask, you know i’ll tell you, but you might want to wait until tomorrow.” 

Gladion looked down at his shaking hands with a half-hearted glare. “I know you promised, but…” 

“Seeing is believing?” Hau guessed, putting water on the stove to heat up and otherwise prepared the tea for the two of them.

He didn’t know how to answer or what to ask first. He’d been terrified that Hau had gone off to Aether Paradise and had been berating himself for ever opening his mouth about his childhood. He had been so afraid Hau wouldn’t come back. 

“How?” he finally managed. 

“You didn’t think Ilima and I went by ourselves, did you?” Hau spoke just above a whisper. “They weren’t just annoying intruders the second they hurt you and Sun. They became the full blown enemy. Ilima enlisted everyone from the islands. The Foundation and Skull members combined might have outnumbered us but they were thugs at best.” 

Gladion swallowed, “Meaning what exactly.” 

Hau slid up beside him and took his hand to hold. “Meaning they sold drugs and thought they would get rich quick and intimidate their way around. I was trained to be what I am. My grandfather was the right hand to Ilima’s grandfather the same way I am to Ilima now. This is my birthright and i’m proud of it.” 

Gladion just looked down, looking years younger. 

“We didn’t join a little gang or become little con artists. This is a family. We might have been outnumbered personally but none of them had an ounce of our skills. Not in fighting or shooting or coercion. None of it. After what was done to you, Ilima summoned the entire might of family and we crushed our enemy. Everyone was proud to be apart of that.” 

“But why?” Gladion whispered. “I’m just…” 

“You’re part of Alola. Part of us.” Hau smiled. “They harmed a member of our family and it doesn't matter that you weren’t family when it happened. You are now. Everyone was ready for some payback.” 

“I’m part of…” Gladion looked startled. “But Lillie is..” 

“Also family,” Hau grinned. “She’s yours, you're mine. Just like Moon is family because she came with Sun.” 

“This is… unbelievable.” Gladion muttered, looking exhausted. Hau pulled away to grab the hot water and finish making their tea. It was going to be a long night and Gladion was sure he’d crash long before he was ready. “What did you do, exactly?” 

“Took over Aether Paradise.” 

Gladion winced. “Is everyone dead?” 

“No. Only those who fought or had something to prove. There were actually scientists there you know? Could be useful in the long run.” Hau set the cups in front of him and took the stool beside him. “Contrary to popular belief, bumping people off isn’t always the first go to option."

Gladion sipped from his mug, looking uneasy. “Guzma?” 

Hau smiled, and it wasn’t his nice look. “He and I had a very nice chat.” 

“And?” 

Hau sighed, “Maybe we should talk about this in the morning, pretty boy.” 

“No, tell me,” Gladion grabbed his arm and held onto it. “Please.” 

Hau heaved a heavier sigh. “He’d dead. I wasn’t letting him get away with what he did to you.” 

Gladion’s throat felt tight and his heart hammered in his chest. He shouldn’t have felt relief over a death but… “Good.” He mumbled. There would be no looking over his shoulder for the rest of his life.

“I promised,” Hau agreed, “That he would never hurt you again.” 

Gladion pushed off his stool and leaned against Hau. “Thank you.” He’d been so worried while Hau was away. It was never Guzma that held his sympathies. “My mom?” 

Hau didn’t answer, but he did wrap his arms around Gladion. 

“I understand.” Gladion said, but his voice broke. 

“I’m sorry, Gladion.” Hau hugged him tightly. They stayed just like that for a few minutes until Gladion finally inhaled and nodded. 

“She wasn’t my mom anymore. Something happened to her at some point.” He inhaled again. “Can we not tell Lillie?” 

Hau nodded, “We’ll come up with a nicer story to tell her if you want. I do have something else for you though.”

“For me?” Gladion rubbed at his eyes though he’d never really started crying. 

Hau stood up, arm still around Gladion’s waist as he helped him walk into the living room. “In here.” He pointed, pleased when Gladion gasped and tugged away. On the couch was a large dog, his paws bandaged and a blanket tucked around him. When he saw Gladion his tail started wagging in earnest and Gladion nearly did start bawling. He dropped to his knees, his arms around the dog’s neck as he hugged him closely. 

“You brought my Null.” Gladion sniffed, letting Null lick across his face without a care.

Hau just smiled, satisfied with the knowledge that he’d put that happy look on his goth’s face. “I promised, babe. He sure does love you.”

“He was my everything in that horrible place.” Gladion muttered, surprised to hear a muffled “Meow” and found a small cat squished between Null and the back of the couch. “Nebby!” 

“Ah, great. I was wondering if the cat belonged to you too. He was with Null and all.” 

Gladion nodded, petting the cats ears. “He’s Lillie’s. I’m so selfish I didn’t even think about him. Lillie would have been so upset without him.” He laid his head down against Null’s his eyes fighting to stay open. Hau had really kept his promise. He was free from that place.  
He looked up when he heard the clicks of Hau setting their mugs down on the coffee table and Hau dropped down on the floor beside him. 

“Relax. I’ll take you to bed when and if you fall asleep. Lillie and Null will still be right here in the morning."

Gladion nodded, comforted by the furr pressed against his face, but he reached out, grabbing one of Hau’s hands. For the first time in years he felt protected from all sides.


	11. Love in Alola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alone time and date nights were serious business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

**Hau's POV**

Days passed and things were slowly getting back to normal. Hau was finally able to kick out everyone unnecessary from his house-everyone except his grandfather who seemed all too pleased to talk to Gladion, the boy who was smitten with his grandson. 

Hau really could have killed the old man...

He liked the rest of the occupants in his house there. Gladion belonged there naturally, but Lillie was a not so surprising delight. She was gentle and smiled much more than her brother. She’d been so grateful to Hau for saving both her brother and herself that the gratitude was startling. Hau wasn’t used to gratitude… She loved the gardens and the animals and like Gladion, took pleasure in simple things.

It took days for Gladion to stop hovering over her protectively, but she didn’t seem to notice. Her brother was the only company she’d ever really had and she liked him nearby. She also liked speaking to Hala. The eccentric old fool was more than happy to take on the blonds as his new grandchildren. 

The only thing Lillie seemed to like more was visiting Sun and Moon’s bird sanctuary. Having people her own age to speak with was thrilling, but she was obviously much more innocent that Gladion. 

Hau watched them with no small amount of glee. Out of the awful place they would bloom, and Ilima was still giddy off his newly acquired facility. He could actually use it as a weather station to monitor storms and dangerous tidal waves. His popularity around the islands only grew. 

A week after Hau had returned with Lillie, Gladion finally had his break down. He’d held himself together while explaining to Lillie that their mother didn’t want them and had proven that by running away. He’d comforted his sister who was understandably upset over her cowardly disappearance, but the lie was for the best. 

That night he shattered in Hau’s arms, sobbing for the loss of his mother. He hated her, and had been through hell because of her, but at the end of the day she was still his mother. He could be as naive as his sister at times and part of him had always hoped Lusamine would return to the way she was. To being the mother she had been before Skull had merged with the Foundation. 

He spent one night crying, getting all the pain out and then let it all go. He hadn’t shed a tear since that night and pretended not to give his mother another thought. 

“I think your dog is finally warming up to me, pretty boy.” Hau grinned, practically falling down on his couch next to Gladion. “Such a big dog but really he’s a softy.” 

“As long as you don’t wave needles around he’s a tame boy.” Gladion agreed. “I do think he likes you though. He certainly likes the house and the yard. I think Flareon scares him though.” 

Hau chuckled, “Poor boy, she’s a hard headed girl. He’ll adjust over time though,” he bumped his shoulder against Gladion’s. “How about you? How are you adjusting?” 

Gladion shrugged. “I’m fine, should I not be?” 

Hau smiled sweetly. “When you say you’re fine it usually means there are dozens of thoughts running through your head and you don’t know which one to land on.” 

“You…” Gladion scowled. “Are an asshole and I can’t stand you.” 

“Much better!” Hau laughed, leaning closer. “What else?” 

Gladion shoved him away and pouted. “Look, I am fine, okay? I just don’t know what i’m doing anymore. What to do next. How to take care of Lillie…” He trailed off and Hau could imagine those weren’t even half of his thoughts. 

“Do whatever you want, pretty boy.” Hau smiled. “You let me take care of you and your sister while you find your feet. There’s no need to rush. You and Lillie need to adjust to this life.” 

“This life,” Gladion rolled his eyes. “You mean having people look at me like i’ve done the unthinkable by living with you or playing with Sun and Moon’s birds.” 

Hau smirked, “Well, Lillie likes the birds too.” 

“Yeah, the birds. That’s what Lillie likes.” Gladion muttered, knowing full well his sister had a fascination with Moon she didn’t fully grasp yet. Even today she’d carried Nebby in her arms down to the twins house to have lunch with Moon. 

“Oh, thank Tapu Koko. I was afraid I was the only one that’s noticed that.” Hau grinned. “I swear, I don’t know how Sun and Moon are twins. He’s so shy and sweet and Moon is a bombshell.” 

Gladion made a face and nodded. “Yeah, I definitely noticed.” It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy for Lillie, and Moon was an amazing woman, but he was having trouble letting go. “Moon’s gonna have her work cut out for her. At least Sun had a grasp on relationships.” 

Hau laughed loud, “Babe, i’m still not sure Sun knows he’s been dating Ilima for weeks. He’s still worried that Ilima doesn’t like him.” 

“I’m pretty sure he figured it out.” Gladion shrugged, “He’d have gotten there eventually. The allure would have driven him insane otherwise.” 

“Allure, huh?” 

Gladion raised a brow. “You’re good friends with Sun, but you’re still Ilima’s best friend. He’s much more likely to talk to me about Ilima than you.” 

Haus jaw dropped but his laughter ruined his feigned shock. “Are you implying that you know secrets that I don’t?” 

“Probably.”

“Oh,” Hau moved closer again, crawling over Gladion and pinning him to the couch, “What secrets are you hiding about me?” 

“Get off,” Gladion huffed, “You’re heavy!” He struggled, but Hau’s weight had become a comfort he silently loved to indulge in. Gladion wasn’t good at saying what he meant, but one hand curled around Hau’s sleeve while the other pushed at his chest to keep him away. 

“I’m not even leaning on you,” Hau disagreed, leaning closer to catch Gladion’s mouth. The kiss was soft and hesitant but Gladion was learning with every new attempt. His face was scarlet but he let Hau press closer. 

“Hau…” 

“Want space?” 

Gladion was a mess, and looked off to the side at the carpet. “No,” He mumbled, moving one arm to wrap around Hau’s shoulder. “I dunno.” 

“I’m right here,” Hau said, pressing fluttering kisses down Gladion’s jaw towards his ear. He’d leave their intimate moments in Gladion’s hands, letting him dictate how far things would go. He’d had so much taken from him already, Hau wouldn’t push this. After the way Guzma had treated him, it was long overdue for Gladion to make the calls. 

Gladion whimpered, both arms around Hau’s neck as he lulled his own head to the side and reveled in the attention. As the kisses trailed down his neck he became more pliant and less self conscious. His body jerked up against Hau’s, a louder moan on his lips.

“Hau…” 

His name on the goth’s lips spiked adrenaline coursing through his body. “You are so damn beautiful.” he muttered before going back to the mark he was leaving across Gladion’s collar. 

Gladion gasped, pulling at Hau’s hair as he squirmed. His pain tolerance was quite high, but Hau had already found that he had no defense against pleasure. He’d wiggle and move, his body acting on instinct with something as simple as a love bite. 

“Hau…” 

“We’re alone, you know?” 

Gladion made a breathy noise. “We’re never alone. People everywhere.” 

“I’ll fire them,” Hau muttered before starting on a second mark next to the first. 

“Liar,” Gladion rocked his entire body against Hau’s, embarrassed but not exactly in charge of his erection. “Hau!” 

“Anything you want,” Hau shuddered, reading Gladions body language but so far all it said was 'desperately horny'. He pulled away, unbuttoning Gladion's ridiculously tight jeans he didn’t usually have a problem with. They did such great things for his ass, but they weren’t easy to get off. 

Gladion breath hitched, “What are you doing?”

“Gonna suck you off unless you push me off the couch.” Hau grinned, pulling Gladion’s jeans off his hips and groaning when there was no underwear behind them. “Gods, you love to torture me.” 

Gladion shuddered, but was more shy and nervous than anything else. “I didn’t plan this!” 

“Plan all you like.” Gladion said, rubbing the wet tip with his thumb before leaning forward and wrapped his lips around him. 

“Ah!” Gladion arched, legs already shaking. Pleasure and lack of experience had him tearing the the seams quickly. His hips arched, wanting to move closer but Hau held him still, working his mouth far too slowly. “H...Hau! Gods, I can’t!” His hands were back in Hau’s dark green hair, needing something to hold onto.

Hau only hummed and would be smirking if he could. Instead he focused on Gladion, his sounds and movements. His legs tried to spread but couldn’t because of the confines of his own tight jeans. The thought of Gladion laid out on his bed with his legs spread was stored for later and encouraged him to focus. 

It was almost a moment later that Gladion came with a shout, covering his face against the couch cushion and panting harshly while Hau swallowed him. 

Hau kissed his hip bone before looking up at the blond. “Doing okay?” 

“Uh..huh…” Gladion muttered, limbs twitching. Hau hovering over him had him shivering all over again. “Um,” he swallowed, looking at Hau’s face and not the bulge in his shorts. “Your turn?” 

Hau groaned from the offer alone. “Yeah, second round.” He sat up, looking around the living room before laughing and scooping Gladion up into his arms. “Bedroom I think.” 

“Oh…” Gladion muttered, his blush spreading. It was another victory on it’s own that Gladion had forgotten they were in the middle of the house, supposedly alone or not. 

“Yeah, oh,” Hau kisses his forehead, disappearing into his room with the blond. 

~ **Sun's POV**

“He’s so adorable. What a good boyfriend.” Moon mocked, Lillie stifling her giggles with every comment. 

“My beloved twin. My sister. My moon. Go fuck yourself.” Sun chuckled, wiping his hands on a towel. He’d been wandering around the tiny kitchen for over an hour making sure everything for his dinner was perfect. 

He’d bucked up and asked Ilima to come over for dinner and Lillie and Moon and kindly offered to go out for their own dinner to give them some privacy. 

Sun had been fretting ever since. Dinner was nearly ready and he still needed to shower. Moon had agreed to watch the oven for him until he was finished. 

“That’s not very nice,” Moon commented. “Here I am, giving you a hand. I’m even leaving my own home tonight for you, and this is how i’m treated.” 

“Oh, whatever Moon. You’re the one who threatened to ask Ilima out for me like I was a freaking child.” Sun rolled his eyes, dropping the dish towel and wandering around the counter. 

“Well, you’re taking too damn long. I can’t take your pining.” Moon smirked. 

Sun sighed loudly and stopped by Lillie. “Make her buy you the most expensive dinner on Melemele.” He leaned down to kiss Lillie’s cheek. “You both deserve it.” 

“You’re really sweet, Sun.” Lillie smiled, and Sun detected hints of Gladion in that look that people rarely saw. “Ilima is going to be blown away.” 

His face heated but he kept walking, having little time to waste. God, he hoped it went well. He was so used to Ilima spoiling him that he really wanted to return the favor a little. His nerves were in overdrive, and why!? He’d been on dates before, it wasn’t that hard. 

Everything seemed to be different when Ilima was involved. Everything was harder somehow, leaving Sun feeling hopeless. 

He showered, too nervous to check the time and see how fast he needed to move. He just hurried regardless. How could Ilima still illicit this kind of response? He was not this much of a worrier usually. 

Sun dashed back to his room, in only a towel. He really needed to focus before Ilima arrived and he was still standing around hardly covered. His face heated up at the mere thought. He couldn’t see Ilima complaining but that’s not what tonight was supposed to be. 

He dried his hair which had grown out a bit during his months on the island and went about finding something to wear. There had to be something… 

Sun bit his lip nervously, looking through his closet with no inspiration. Most days shorts and a tee-shirt was all he needed. When he wasn’t in those he was probably in his swim trunks and down at the beach. Did he need to dress up for a dinner? He thought it would be casual being at his house but he never could tell with Ilima. Gods, what was he supposed to wear? 

A knock came at his door and his heart stopped. Moon didn’t knock, please Ilima couldn’t have been there already. 

It was Lillie who stuck her head in and Sun felt his body sag as adrenaline faded. “Moon said to tell you to get a move on.” 

Moon had probably said to hurry the fuck up but Lillie had a way to soften things.

“Okay. Thanks,” Sun mumbled, looking in his closet helplessly like he’d never seen the clothes before.

Lillie gave him an oddly understanding look. “Would you like some help?” 

“Please, gods.” Sun muttered. He and Moon didn’t have much in the way of patience for clothes. They spent so much time with birds that they didn’t even have that many nice things, or at least they didn’t use to. 

When Lillie had been bored one afternoon and looking for something new to learn, she’d stumbled across Ilima who-of all things-taught her how to shop. She loved picking out her own clothes and thanks to the pink haired spoiled brat, she’d come to have fine taste. When Sun and Moon were involved, his credit cards seemed to wind up in Lillie’s hands. He and Moon were still finding things in their closets and dresser that they’d never seen before.

Lillie nodded and came in, picking out a few things with hardly a glance. Sun had to grumble to himself that Ilima had probably picked them out to start with but at least he knew he’d pass muster.

“Try these,” Lillie said, laying the clothes out on the bed, “And maybe wear the pendant Ilima gave you?” 

Sun snorted, he never took the thing off unless he was in the shower or ocean. “Thank you Lillie. I’d have been staring at my clothes for another hour.” 

She giggled softly and nodded, hesitating at the door. “Um, Sun?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Do you think one night, you could help me make dinner?” She asked, going pink. “For Moon?” She wasn’t much in the kitchen yet, but like her brother, tried daily. 

Sun’s look softened. “Of course. You pick the night and let me know. Maybe we can even try to make it a surprise.” 

“Thank you, Sun.” Lillie beamed, leaving to give him the chance to change. He was cutting it close on time but would be ready; still, he couldn’t be late to his own damn dinner. He dressed quickly and made sure his hair wasn’t ridiculous before heading back out into the main area to find his traitor of a sister lighting candles on the table. 

“Moon,” he groaned, beet red. “That is so unnecessary.” 

“It’s romantic,” Moon argued, grinning. “So deal with it. Everything’s being kept warm and it’s ready to go. It smells great, by the way.”

Sun pouted, “Thank you,” 

“You were never this worried about any of your exes.” Moon chuckled. “Not even the first one.” 

Sun scathing reply was cut off by a pleased hum. 

“That’s very good news.” Ilima smiled, looking perfect as usual as he slid inside the front door that Lillie had opened. “I don’t think i’d do very well in a jealous fit.” 

Moon shrugged, “Most of them were alright guys. Only one deserves to have his ass kicked. Let me know if you want a name and number.” 

“Moon!” Sun scolded. “Don’t give him bad ideas when he has nothing to be jealous about.” 

“Okay, but that one really was an asshole.” Moon said, just to instigate. She blew her brother a kiss and patted Ilima’s shoulder as she passed him. “I hope I don’t see either one of you until morning.” 

Lillie laughed at her antics, taking Moon’s hand as the pair shut the front door behind them. Sun had been so annoyed with his twin that he almost missed Ilima’s hungry appraisal of him. Almost. 

“So,” Ilima walked in, heading straight for Sun and pulling him closer to kiss. “Only one ex that needs to be dealt with?” he teased. 

Sun sighed. “The only person i’d like you to be concerned with is me, please.” his face was hot and Ilima’s arms wrapping around his waist earned a squeak. He looked good. Smelled good even. “You’re, um, right on time.” 

Ilima tilted his head to steal a chaste kiss. “You’re lucky I didn’t show up hours early. Our first date initiated by you is not something I could easily get out of my head.” 

“I hope you don’t mind staying in,” Sun mumbled.

“Oh no, honey.” Ilima said, his voice doing that irresistibly rough thing. “Keeping you all to myself is just how I like it.” He eyed Sun, stealing another kiss before pulling away to focus on the table, “And you’ve gone to a lot of work for me,”

Sun felt those butterflies reappear. “The candles were Moon,” She tried to save himself the embarrassment but it didn’t really help.

“And who cooked?” 

“Well, I did,” 

“Exactly, honey.” Ilima looked pleased, giddy even. Hau had once told him that Ilima was almost always in a good mood when Sun was in the room. He wasn't sure he’d ever met and unhappy Ilima. “You know, no one has ever cooked for me before? Not like this. It’s a first.” 

Sun moved into the kitchen just to hide his burning face and to start carrying his dishes to the table. “I just...I wanted to do something for you.” Maybe it was childish. 

Sun turned around and Ilima was there, already cupping his face and kissing him hard. He was swept away, moaning and clinging to Ilima’s shoulders. It was dizzying and perfect and Ilima didn’t pull away until Sun’s lips were sore. 

“This was the best thing you could have done,” Ilima spoke quietly. “No one has ever done this. You are one of a kind. My sweet Sun, I love you so much.” 

Sun felt winded and that dizziness grew tenfold. He reached up, pulling Ilima into another kiss and not minding in the least when he was pushed up against the counter. Ilima loved him! 

Ilima pressed against him and they fit just right. They belonged next to each other. 

“Oh, honey,” Ilima groaned, pulling away just enough to speak. “Your home smells so good, why don’t we eat and then you can show me your room. I’ve never seen your room.” 

Those stupid butterflies in his stomach had evidently dropped down to his cock. “Y..yeah,” Sun swallowed, the implication clear. “I’d like that.” 

“Wonderful!” 

“Ilima,” Sun pushed away from the counter, looking all kinds of bashful. “I love you too.” 

Time almost stopped when Ilima grabbed him again, tugging him into his arms to kiss with a sound nothing short of pure bliss. They would get to dinner eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end it here but somehow ended up writing an epilogue piece. One more chapter!


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took a little time, but Alola knows it's own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

**Gladion's POV**

Gladion fought the urge to growl as he went about arranging his things. He had felt eyes on him all day and it was really beginning to piss him off. He was moving the furniture around his room because he could. It was his room and he could do with it as he liked. 

Hau had said it belonged to him so he would do with it what he wanted. Decorate it how he wanted. If he wanted to shove his bed into the corner of the room then he fucking would. If that meant ignoring Hau’s amused smile as he leaned against the door, then he would!

“Go away,” Gladion snapped. 

“And miss you demonstrating the use of your very lovely muscles?” Hau beamed. “Not a chance.” 

Gladion turned to glare him at him, hand posed on his hip. “You are such a brat.” 

Hau place a hand on his chest dramatically and gasped. “A brat? Me? You wound me greatly.” 

“If only.” Gladion muttered. 

His sister had moved out and in with Moon the day before. It wasn’t like she was far away, just down the street really. Six months out of the Foundation had been good for both of them, and he was happy his sister was adjusting well. Probably better than he was even.

Staying with Moon also meant that Lillie would have more of a normal life than Gladon ever would, but at least he got to choose his life. He chose to stay with with grinning idiot. 

“You look better you know,” Hau commented after a few minutes. “From when I first came across you. Healthier. Happier. Well maybe not happy right now, what’s the matter pretty boy?” 

“Nothing!” Gladion snapped harder than he’d meant to but it had to have been a least the fifth time that hour Hau had asked and he was getting sick of it. 

He felt his face heat and turned away from Hau to focus on his dresser. No way was he going to let Hau see him so flustered. He felt like he’d made progress living on the islands, not just with Hau but with people in general. That didn’t mean he was comfortable talking about certain things. Especially when ‘certain things’ involved that idiot. 

Gladion huffed quietly to himself while he pulled his dresser out away from the wall so he could shove it towards the other side of the room. He could ask Sun, but he doubted Sun had the same problem. Gods, he probably had the opposite problem. 

Ilima wasn’t a tease but he couldn’t restrain himself when it came to Sun to save his life. Hau on the other hand could play the long game, and now he was waiting just to be frustrating. He never thought he’d miss the days where Hau just grabbed his ass. 

“Sounds like more than nothing,” Hau said from the doorway, watching with a smile. Asshole, he knew what was wrong!

But no, he was going to take a step back and wait for Gladion to make the first move. Well, he was going to wait forever! Gladion did not initiate their more intimate moments. Even if he liked them, because all of this was Hau’s fault. 

How the hell was he supposed to ignore how horny he was when he felt eyes on his every move! “Just go away.” 

“Awe, pretty boy,” Hau’s tone was deceivingly light and Gladion knew better than to take the bait. He knew better! “I just want to spend time with you. It’s just the two of us now and all.” 

Gladion snorted, maybe Hau was cracking after all. He chanced a glance at his green haired companion and found him smirking. Nope. He was still in control, damn it. 

“I’m busy. Go bother someone else.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Hau said. Gladion felt his whole body tense when Hau finally stepped into the room and strolled towards him. “If I help you move things, this will go a lot faster, right? Where are you pushing your dresser too?” 

Gladion swallowed, feeling Hau standing behind him. “Don’t need your help.”

“Don’t need it or don’t want it?” Hau asked, speaking against Gladion’s hair as he pressed up against him. 

“Like there’s a difference.” 

“Oh there’s a difference,” Hau hummed softly, brushing his fingers against Gladion’s hip. “It's easy to both want and need something. Harder when you need something more than you want it. Lucky for you i’m more than happy to supply both.” 

Gladion did growl when he felt his knees weaken. He was already so hard and this wasn’t helping at all. “I don’t need or want anything from you!” He pushed his dresser the rest of the way across the room and pushed it up against the wall. Now he was stuck there unless he wanted to turn around and show Hau how badly affected he was. No, he wasn’t doing that.

“I don’t think that’s true pretty boy.” Hau’s smile was obvious just by his voice, but when he crept up behind Gladion a second time, the blond was the one who reacted first. 

He knocked Hau over, slamming him down on the floor with a move Hau had taught him himself weeks ago. Gladion straddled his waist, scowling down at him with his days pent up frustration. “You are so stupid! I can’t stand it. I said I wanted to be left alone. That you could go away! You don’t have to stare at me doing mundane things like it’s interesting! Can you be any more frustrating!” 

Hau just stared up at him, smug smile still in place. “Okay, you win.” 

“I…” Gladion faltered. “What?” 

“You win,” Hau repeated, moving to hold into Gladion’s wrists. “You have bested me.” He ran his eyes over Gladion as he sat on top of him. “Now what are you going to do with me?” 

Gladion’s blush could have burned if touched. It was a trap and he’d fallen for it. “I didn’t…” 

Hau bucked up once and Gladion hissed, his neglected erection all too happy about the contact. “You should seduce me more often.” 

“I didn’t!” Gladion glared, unable to jerk his hands away and his body had turned traitorous when his hips started moving against Hau’s on their own. He moaned softly, not used to being on top and feeling exposed even fully clothes. “Hau…” 

“You gotta be honest about those wants and needs, baby.” Hau purred, "You don’t have to wait for me when you want something.” 

“Shut up,” 

“Make me,” 

Gladion was already panting, grinding his hips against Hau’s. When Hau groaned, a part of Gladion’s bad mood cracked. This was embarrassing, but maybe he could figure it out…

“I might…” 

Hau groaned louder. “Promises, promises, pretty boy. Better keep them.” 

“Might,” Gladion repeated, leaning down to kiss his idiot.

 

~ **Ilima's POV**

Ilima’s eyes drifted open before he was ready, but he would never complain about waking up and finding Sun beside him. He was groggy and the first hints of light were shining through the window. There was still time to lay about before he had to get up. 

He rolled over, pressing a kiss to Sun’s shoulder blade followed by another. Sun’s skin had darkened a shade or two after living on the islands. Time spent on the beach had made sure of that and the sun kissed skin always drew Ilima in. 

He pulled Sun closer to kiss the back of his neck and smiled when that earned him a small noise of acknowledgement. He smelled of soap, sea, and sex, all of which suited him. The night had been a great start to Sun moving in with him. After waiting so patiently for months, he had Sun in his bed again. 

“Time is it?” Sun mumbled, not moving or even opening his eyes. He stayed curled up, making soft sounds every time one of Ilima’s kisses hit the right spot. 

His teeth found a weak spot and Sun moaned, finally rolling around to face Ilima and making him break contact. 

“It’s too early.”

“It’s never too early to get a taste of you.” Ilima disagreed, snuggling closer. “How are you liking your new home?” 

Sun huffed softly, arms slung lazily around Ilima. “The place isn’t important, but I love being with you.” 

Ilima cooed, nipping once at Sun’s collar bone. “Sweet boy.” 

“Though I must say i’ve learned my lesson. I can never leave you and Moon alone together for any length of time again.” Sun said, shivering when he felt Ilima’s fingers stroking his lower back. 

“Whatever do you mean?” Ilima grinned, not bothering to hide his amusement better than that. “We have lovely conversations.” 

Sun snorted. “Right, like how the two of you decided it made all the sense in the world to boot me out of my house because ‘Sun would just love to live with his boyfriend,’ and ‘That way Lillie can move into his room and let Hau and Gladion play house,’.” 

Ilima laughed suddenly at the image and shook his head. “Don’t you like living with your boyfriend?” 

“I do. Not the point.” Sun smiled. “You and Moon just go around planning everyone’s lives, you schemers. You two could have asked me before I found all my stuff packed in the living room.” 

“I got excited, I admit it.” Ilima mused, and having permission from Moon to do so only spurred on his packing. It wasn’t like Sun and Moon had a lot anyway. He’d finished packing in only a few hours. 

“I know you did but I could have helped or something.” Sun yawned and stretched and had a feeling Ilima wouldn’t be letting go until he was ready. “It was a good idea though. Even if my sister is full of shit.” 

“Mm?” 

“You really think Lillie’s moving into my room?” Sun raised a brow. “If she wanted me out all she has to do was say.” 

Ilima barked out his laughter all over again. “This from the man who didn’t think i’d be sharing my room with him?” 

Sun went red, “Well you never said!” 

“Next time i’ll be much more specific.” Ilima grinned, the feral look returning. “If you want your own space, my love, it’s yours. A room for your own things is fine. Take one and let me spoil you, but you won’t be escaping my bed.” He pressed a kiss to Sun’s throat, gaining a whimper. “I love having you close. Falling asleep beside you and waking up the same way.” 

“I like it too,” Sun mumbled, head tilted. He inhaled deep as Ilima’s lips moved across his neck. “But you still should have said!” 

Ilima laughed, pushing the sheet away to let him have full access to Sun’s body. “You’re too damn cute, and all for me.” 

“Greedy,” Sun teased. 

“I am. I don’t share. I never will.” 

Sun shuddered, drawing his legs closer when Ilima cupped him. “I don’t either, you know?” He managed the words and Ilima had to stifle a groan of his own. There was something indecent about Sun breathy and withering from a touch while still pulling out one of his shy comments. 

“You’ll never have to, Sunshine.” Ilima said, pushing up onto his knees to hover over Sun. “I knew from the moment I saw you that you belonged to Alola. To me.” 

“Don’t tease.” 

“I would never. Not about this.” Ilima purred, capturing Sun’s chin to hold him still for a kiss while he stroked the tip of his cock. The more Sun squirmed the harder the kiss became. “Come, honey. Let’s go find a shower and finish this there.” 

“The shower?” Sun panted, his brain trying to catch up. “O-okay,” Even after Ilima released him, he laid still, catching his breath and shaking from the strain of his own hard on. He wouldn’t last long, but Ilima would make the most of it. 

“Up,” he spoke softly, pecking his lips against Sun’s and pulling the younger man into a sitting position.

“I’m coming, i’m coming.” Sun mumbled, pushing himself up and standing on already wobbly legs. He was stunning. 

“I could look at you like this for hours,” Ilima said, getting up himself and lacing their fingers together as they headed for the bathroom. “Maybe I will.” 

“Don’t be silly,” Sun smiled, hugging ilima’s arm as they went. This was everything Ilima had never known he wanted. Kanto would never know the treasure it lost, because Ilima had no plans to ever give him back. 

 

~ **Moon's POV**

It was dark on the beach, lit only by the light of the full moon above. There was hardly any breeze and the sound of the waves was almost hypnotic. It was a beautiful night, and one perfect to be shared. 

Moon sat with Lillie by her side on a blanket, another one wrapped around them as they sat shoulder to shoulder. Their hands were clasped as they looked out into the dark ocean. It was peaceful.

Lillie was warm by her side, a soft smile in place. She was healing and getting better everyday. She had spent years in her own hell and she had come out of it the same gentle person. There was too much good in her to be destroyed by the likes of Skull or Foundation. 

Moon had cornered Ilima one afternoon when they were alone and asked for all the details he had on the woman. It was long before she ever suggested he ask Sun to move in with him. Ilima had agreed to tell her what she wanted to know but it took some convincing to get the details out of him. 

He was a dangerous man, but when he loved, he loved true. He kept secrets to protect them, and if that knowledge was good enough for Sun, it was good enough for her. 

Ilima explained the horrors Gladion and Lillie been through, and when he finished, Moon thanked him for being honest. It might not have been her business, but she wanted to help Lillie. She wanted to support her and be there for her. She wanted to love her, and to do that she needed to know what happened. She needed to know how to help. 

“Gladion and I used to stargaze when we were really little,” Lillie mused, resting her cheek on Moon’s shoulder. “When we found out that stars connected and made pictures we would try to come up with our own. We had dozens of drawings of the sky, making our own constellations.” 

Moon couldn’t stop her smile, it was adorable, and definitely something she could have imagined dong with Sun as kids. 

“After about a week, my mom gave us a book of real constellations. We spent a night trying to find them but it wasn’t as much fun as making our own.” Lillie finished. “I’ve often thought about asking him to come out with me one night to do it again. Even if it’s childish.” 

“I don’t think it’s childish.” Moon said quietly. “It sounds like a really good memory. I bet he’d have just as good a time.” 

Lillie laughed softly. “I’ll ask him.” She nuzzled closer to Moon. “It’s beautiful here.” 

“We picked the perfect night.” Moon agreed, arm around Lillie. She picked up her glass with her free hand, one still half full with sparkling water. She didn’t even attempt wine knowing Lillie was wary over substances that altered her mood. 

It was romantic, but Lillie being so close was the best part. 

“We can do this again, right?” Lillie asked, her voice quiet. 

“Of course,” Moon chuckled, “Any time you want. We can do all kinds of things.” 

After the trauma Lillie had suffered, Moon wanted to give her everything.

“Do you think we could travel?” 

“You want to leave Alola?” Moon asked, a little surprised. 

Lillie nodded. “Not forever. Not for good. This is home now. Gladion’s here.” She sat up straighter to offer Moon a sweet smile. “You’re here. Maybe just a vacation every now and then. See someplace new before coming home again.”

Moon grinned, “That sounds like a plan. We’ll start saving for it.” 

Lillie fidgeted with excitement, reaching for her own glass to sip from. “Do you think I could see your home? In Kanto?” 

“If you want to.” Moon shrugged. “Might be a nice place to start. I can show you around a bit.” 

“I’d love to see where you grew up,” Lillie admitted. “You and Sun.” 

Moon rearrange the blanket around their shoulders and leaned closer to kiss Lillie’s jaw. “There’s a lot of places out there we could go see. We’ll make a list. We’ll start with Saffron City in Kanto and see where we’re headed next.” 

“I never thought i’d be able to travel,” Lillie admitted in a whisper, “But i’m glad I can go with you.” 

“Anywhere. Everywhere.” Moon said. 

She often felt like Alola was a magical kind of place that had been waiting for her and Sun to arrive. In less than a year so much had happened. 

Sun was the partner of a God. The consort to the king. He was finally treated like the treasure he was. Gladion had attached himself to the warrior, the shining knight who gave him the attention he deserved. 

Moon didn’t know how she came across an angel, but that’s what Lillie was. She glowed in the moonlight, her gentle personality holding strong through the pain and confusion of the last several years. 

They’d all learned a little about their own self worth. 

“We don’t have to rush though.” Lillie brightened. “There’s something to be said for having a nice home.” 

“And some alone time to enjoy it.” Moon grinned and reached out to card her fingers through Lillie’s hair. “Some time for just the two of us.”

“Yes, it’s nice,” 

Moon pushed closer, brushing her lips against Lillie’s. The first time she’d hesitated, not wanting to put too my pressure on her blond. Lillie’s lack of experience was obvious, and scaring her wasn’t the way to go.

Instead, Lillie had surprised her, asking shyly if they could try. They’d been together since that day. 

Lillie moved closer, making soft sounds and wrapping her arms around Moon's neck. The kiss was gentle and grew with every passing moment. They had no reason to rush, no reason to pull away either. 

Moon stroked her hand up Lillie’s side, loving the way the blond woman shivered. She had always been the bold sort, no gain without a little risk. The gasp she got when her hand slid up to cup her breast more than proved her risks were worth taking. 

“Let’s go home,” Lillie mumbled, a silly smile in place. “It’s too sandy out here, don’t you think?” 

Moon grinned, “Right you are,” She held Lillie’s hands. “It’s still early after all.” 

They gathered their blankets and glasses, erasing every trace of themselves from beach. With their arms link they made the short walk back home together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love everyone. The Ilima x Sun pairing seemed to have a happy reception. I'll probably write another at some point!


End file.
